Inevitability
by Fyyrrose
Summary: COMPLETE With only the final few shards evading her grasp, Kagome runs into a course of unexpected events. Unexpected and unwelcome as she gets more than she unintentionally bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With only the final few shards evading her grasp, Kagome runs into a course of unexpected events. Unexpected and unwelcome as she gets more than she unintentionally bargained for.  
  
Title: Inevitability  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: This is being said for this and every other chapter in this story. I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. They belong to their respectful owners, and all I own is their humble thanks for letting me use their creations for my pleasure.  
  
Special thanks to EEevee, without her support and mind numbing minutes of beta-ing, this story would not have been possible ;) so read her work and give her your thanks!  
  
"You, yourself, as much as anybody in the entire universe, deserve your love and affection."  
  
-Buddha  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome was shocked and saddened at the sight in front of her. She watched Inuyasha and Kikyo in their lover's embrace. Kikyo's arms wrapped around Inuyasha, and his hands trailing up and down her body. She wanted to run away and hide until her heart no longer betrayed her. Alas, her feet were planted firmly on the ground with a will of their own. She couldn't move; couldn't breathe. She almost let out a sigh of relief when he pulled away. She was caught like a deer in a high beam of the headlight.  
  
She watched his face. It was wide range of emotions: fear, loss, love, betrayal. It was only when he whispered her name on the night's air was the spell that held her captive broke. She did the only thing that was ingrained into the fiber of her being; she fled.  
  
She ran back to the camp. Her silent tears fell leaving a trail of moisture on the forest ground. She thought her heart would hurt if she stopped. She didn't know if she could stop even if she wanted to. Shippo was the first one to see her and sense her presence. He could smell her tears, so he did the only thing he could think of, and he jumped into her arms. He silently poured all of his strength into her. Shippo was young by demon standards, but even he knew that Kagome's upset had Inuyasha written all over it.  
  
Finally they released their embrace, and the small fox demon knew that she was going to go home, and he knew that there was no talking her out of it. So he did the only thing he could beside whine and take a temper tantrum: he gave her his approval.  
  
Sango was a little confused over the whole ordeal, but Miroku explained that Inuyasha did something and now Kagome was leaving for a few days to rest and recover. Sango understood and lent her Kirara for a faster travel.  
  
All Kagome could do was hold back her tears, and try her best to stay strong. She was so weak; she didn't need them to know that Inuyasha had really hurt her badly this time. She wanted to be strong, and seeing Shippo being so brave, she sucked in a deep breathe and gave them all a last hug. Part of her was saying goodbye; the other part of her would be going through a transformation.  
  
Grabbing her yellow over sized backpack, and her bow and arrows she took off on Kirara. She could hear Inuyasha in the background yelling at the trio who demanded that he be released to go after her. She leant forward and gently asked Kirara to go faster. The fire cat obliged and stepped up her pace.  
  
They had to cross the Western lands to make it back to the well. She did not need an encounter with Sesshomaru at this moment, and she wouldn't be in any state to handle his mind games. Kagome's body went ridged. She felt the presence of a jewel shard. She motioned for the fire cat to descend.  
  
The sight she saw before her sickened her to the very core. There was a pair of demons tormenting a small demon. So it was possible that demons were no better than bullies. She couldn't stand around any longer and sit idly by while a small defenseless creature was being tormented, even if it was a demon. Somehow this reminded her of herself, and she wasn't about to sit around and be abused anymore.  
  
Kirara landed behind the demons. Only one of them had a jewel shard and it was in the center of its forehead. Too bad the shard only increased power and not brains because these two were definitely lacking in that department. The pair quickly forgot about their prey and found Kagome a more amusing opponent. She gritted her teeth, and made a resolution then and there to never be weak again. She would train her powers, so that when another time like this came, she would be prepared and she could protect herself. No one was going to get the best of her again.  
  
No longer would she depend on Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango. She would take the proverbial bull by the horns and make herself a warrior that she would be proud of. She took a good look at the demons and noticed that they were cat demons. Cats are known to have super speed and grace. What was the expression, cat's always lands on their feet? Well Kagome was about to prove that theory.  
  
She knocked her first arrow, and was preparing to shoot it when they attacked. She couldn't hit them both, so she went for the one with the shard. That one was easier to tell; she followed the jewel, and readied her weapon. She let the arrow fly. It whizzed through the air, she felt her purifying powers hit their mark, and the dust was evidence too that the demon was dead.  
  
There on the ground was a jewel shard, covered in miasma. She walked over to it and picked it up. The jewel went from a blackish purple to its pink hue. She turned back to the other demon that stood there the whole time in shock, and its aura was saying that it was petrified. Kagome waved her hand in dismissal to the demon, who, for once, used its brains and turned tail and ran.  
  
Kagome walked up to the small demon who was shivering out of fear. The demon shied away from her touch, but Kagome reassured the demon that she meant it no harm. She looked at the thing. It was so tiny; it could probably fit in the palm of her hand. She looked around to see if there were others of its kind hiding, but she didn't sense any.  
  
The small creature passed out, and looked so vulnerable and helpless that she could not leave it there so that the cat demon could come back and torture the poor thing to death.  
  
She climbed back on Kirara, and took the little guy with her. Seemed that her quest started. She had a thing for strays, and looked like this demon was her next mission. She wanted to keep an orphaned bear cub demon that the group had rescued, but Inuyasha refused and gave the cub to another bear demon to raise. But Inuyasha wasn't here, and Kagome wanted to make sure that the demon, whatever kind it was, would be safe. She didn't recognize this demon as being an animal, or demon from the mythology she has studied in class. Its blue colouring looked unnatural. There was no creature alive that was supposed to be that blue. Kagome wondered if it was sick. That thought just reinforced her decision to take it with her.  
  
They took to the air again, and were almost at the end of Sesshomaru's border when she heard a loud fight that was underway on the ground. Again she told Kirara to land, but this time she held back and watched from the tree line. She was shocked when she realized who the combatants were. What would these two people have to fight over? They were like night and day, and yet here they are fighting, what looks like to the death over something. Whatever that was, it looked like it was important. Both were bleeding heavily, but Kouga was sustaining more injuries than Sesshomaru.  
  
She couldn't take it any longer; she had to stop them. She did the only thing that came naturally to her from fighting so many battles with Inuyasha's older brother. She grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot it straight into Sesshomaru's sword. Both warriors jumped back and Kagome walked into the clearing.  
  
Both looked shocked, but Sesshomaru held his stoic mask. Kouga rushed over towards her. The look of relief and pain filled his face. Kagome glared at both of them.  
  
"Why are you two fighting Kouga?" Kagome's voice was harsher than she intended.  
  
"The demon lord says that I have his ward, but I don't know what he's talking about." Kouga's chest was heaving, gaining the precious oxygen it needed.  
  
"This wolf took what belongs to me, and I only intend to retrieve it."  
  
"Couldn't you have tried diplomacy, before you went straight to the blood shed? What happens if he didn't have your ward?" Kagome finally clued in to who his ward was. "Rin's missing, and you think Kouga took her?" She turned her attention to the demon lord.  
  
"That is what I am saying wench. If you are here then pray tell where is the half breed?" His eyes pierced into her brain.  
  
"We will not talk about him. He is moot." Kagome finally turned back to Kouga. "Do you have a young child in your possession?"  
  
Kouga's eyes lit up. "We captured a small girl that was collecting flowers in a field, why?"  
  
"Kouga I think we better go and retrieve her before Sesshomaru loses his patience and tries to kill your whole tribe looking for her. She is the ward he is talking about." Kagome shook her head knowing deep down that this was going to get very ugly, very quickly.  
  
"Yeah we could go and get her, and then you can come back and stay with me since you finally woke up and left that mutt face for good." Before Kagome would retort or make a squeak, he had her up in his whirlwind and back at his home.  
  
_________  
  
The wolves came out and greeted them, and some of the demons hugged her. She needed to get Rin back to Sesshomaru before any more damage was done.  
  
Kouga lead her to the back of the cave, and to a prison type cell where Rin was curled up in a ball in the corner. Rin's eyes lit up when she saw Kagome. She ran over to her and hugged her. Kagome bent down and picked her up. The young child was shivering in fear. The poor child was afraid of wolves, and with good reason after all she was killed by them and this very pack.  
  
Kagome scowled at Kouga and demanded that they return to Sesshomaru before he came looking for them. Kouga hesitantly agreed and left the cave. In the flash that they were gone and they had arrived back at the clearing of their battle.  
  
"Kouga, it would be best now if you left. Before you say it, no, I will not be returning with you because I'm going home. You'd better leave now before Sesshomaru decides to kill you. I will be safe." Kagome placed her hand on his arm as a reassuring gesture.  
  
Kouga's mouth kept opening and closing as she was answering his unasked questions. Solemnly he nodded his head and left. Once he was gone Kagome put Rin down. Immediately she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. He patted her on the head.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome who was now walking back to Kirara and the little demon that was still unconscious. She put back on her backpack and was getting ready to leave when his question stopped her. "Why?" 


	2. Chapter 2

~A/N: Thank you to my little collection of reviewers. I have to blame all cliff hangers on my beta reader; she likes to make every chapter of mine end with no resolution. So if you don't like the ending of a chapter blame her and not me! ~  
  
"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage."   
  
-Lao-Tzu  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***Last time***  
  
Once Kouga was gone Kagome put Rin down. Immediately she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. He patted her on the head.   
  
Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome who was now walking back to Kirara and the little demon that was still unconscious. She put back on her backpack and was getting ready to leave when his question stopped her. "Why?"  
  
***Now***  
  
Kagome smiled and turned to face him. "The polite thing to say would be thank you, but why, that's easy, there is too much blood shed I've seen already, and if I can prevent it from happening all the better. Oh and Lord Sesshomaru," she called out to him as she was walking back to Kirara, "You are welcome." She got on Kirara, but before they could take off into the air he was standing in front of them.  
  
"You will tell me where Inuyasha is. You would know that since you are his filthy wench." His cold piercing eyes was the only thing from keeping Kagome from not crying again.  
  
"If you want to know, then I would advice you to go and ask his filthy wench." She scoffed at him.  
  
Before she could continue, he stated, "That is what I am doing human."  
  
Kagome shook her head. She felt a laugh run through her body. "She's back there with him, so you should run along and ask her. Thanks for your concern about me, but before you can ask, I'm going home. If you will be so kind as to excuse us, I will take my leave." Kagome set her face to the same expression as Sesshomaru.  
  
"What did my foolish half brother do now?" He faintly raised an eyebrow showing interest.  
  
Kagome bargained with him. He would escort her home, and she would indulge his curiosity. It seemed to work. Soon Kirara was back on her way to her mistress, and Kagome was in the company of the dog demon.   
  
She held the small demon in her hands, and Rin cooed over it. She let Rin hold it and tend to its needs, despite its unconscious state, while Ah-Un flew to Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Kagome told him the reader's digest version about Kikyo coming back from the dead, how Kikyo has part of her soul, how she met Kouga, and even her resolution to become stronger fighter.   
  
Secretly he was impressed. It would seem that this young woman-child was even more stubborn than the demon lord and more faithful than his retainer Jaken. It was quite a sight. He still did not understand why she wanted to be taken into the heart of Inuyasha's forest. There were no homes there, let alone people living there.   
  
She was a puzzle, and one that he wanted to get rid of. He didn't know why but once they reached the forest, he left Rin with Ah-Un and silently walked beside her. She stopped in front of the bone eater's well. He raised his eyebrow towards her. She smiled at him, it wasn't one of the false smiles that he was used to in his lands, but a genuine smile, and he hated it.  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. You have proven to me that you are capable of kindness," She saw him scowl, but she continued on, "But do not fret, I will never tell a soul." She leaned forward and touched the magenta stripes that graced his cheeks. She had wanted to do that since the day she first saw him. They looked so natural on him; she wanted to make sure that they were not painted on.  
  
"Woman, do not think that I am capable of such a useless emotion." He spat as he stepped back. What shocked him more was when she laughed.  
  
"Like I said, I will never tell. Besides, no one would ever believe me." She turned her back to him and sat on the edge of the well with the tiny demon in her hand. "Thank you for your escort, and I will be seeing you. Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands and demon with a heart of mush." Her exultant laughter was the only sound made as she jumped into the well, leaving behind a confused demon.  
  
Kagome climbed the ladder and placed a cover on top of the well. She looked in her bag for a ward that would help seal the lid shut from Inuyasha coming and stealing her away. What she pulled out made her smirk. It was one of Miroku's homemade charms. She poured her miko powers onto the charm to help strengthen the ward. She only hoped that she was doing it right.  
  
Once she was slightly satisfied, she walked with the injured demon into her house. She was afraid that the demon would have been left behind. She knew that Shippo couldn't pass through and she had her fears, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. She was a little grateful that whoever was watching down was smiling, instead of plaguing her with the usual scorn.   
  
Her mother was overcome with joy to see her, and Souta asked about Inuyasha. That was the final pin in the dam. She broke down. Tears flooded her line of vision and she gratefully took the tissue that her mother offered. She sat down at the table and her mom went to boil some water so Kagome could drown herself in chamomile tea.  
  
Kagome set the small demon on the table, and looked over it to make sure that it was in relatively good health. It was still sleeping soundly. She should have left the demon with Rin, but something inside her told her to take the demon with her. This was part of her resolution; she was now going to listen to her intuition, and her gut instinct, no matter the cost.  
  
She told her mother the full story. She only hid the parts about nearly being killed several times, but she told her everything else. Needless to say, her mother was upset, and no longer wanted Kagome to travel back in time.   
  
But then there comes a time when a mother stepped back and learnt when to pick her battles with her children. She knew that Kagome would go back; she had a mission to fulfill. Two cups of strong tea later, she ushered her daughter up to bed. While Kagome was rinsing the five hundred year old grime off her body, she grabbed an old shoebox and stuffed it full of soft material so that their new guest could sleep in something comfortable. It looked like it had been through a lot, and she wanted to make it feel safe. What mother wouldn't?  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw the box on her desk a while later. Her mother was so thoughtful and selfless. Guess that was a trait that ran very deeply in the family. She yawned and took the box with her to bed. The moment her head touched the pillow she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

~A/N: Thank you for your reviews, and always big hugs to E_Evee who was a big help with this!! Now on to the story~

A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies

-Oscar Wilde

Chapter 3

***Last time***

Kagome smiled when she saw the box on her desk a while later. Her mother was so thoughtful and selfless. Guess that was a trait that ran very deeply in the family. She yawned and took the box with her to bed. The moment her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.

***NOW***

Kagome awoke to the smell of something cooking downstairs. She stretched and cocked her head to the side. She looked inside the box to see the small demon staring at her. The small creature looked so frightened. Kagome forgot about the smell that was making her stomach growl, and she assumed that the demon mistook her growling stomach as a sign that she was going to eat him. At least she assumed that the demon was a 'him'.

Slowly, as to not frighten the small creature, she got out of bed and made her way to the demon. As she approached, it cowered back into the box as far as it could. She leveled to the small thing and wished it a good morning. Her stomach growled and the demon look like it wanted the ground to swallow it up.

"Sorry, guess my stomach is hungry, and you must be famished too. What do you say for some breakfast?" Frankly, she didn't care what the creature wanted, all she knew was that she was hungry, and the creature was coming with her. She looked at the small creature and smiled, and it seemed to warm up to her. Well, not really but it was cautious.

The demon nodded its head. Kagome placed her hand inside the box, and the demon crawled onto her hand. She smiled. She giggled as it sniffed her hand. As patiently as she could, she told it, "My name is Kagome, and you are in my home. You are safe here; there is nothing or no one that will harm you. So little one, what is your name?" She asked as she descended the stairs to go into the kitchen. The demon was looking around, the future and its technology had the demon enthralled.

"My name is Yukiro, and thank you for saving me." So he was male. "Why did you bring me here, and where are we?" His eyes grew to the size of his body as he looked around. 

"We are in my home about five hundred years in the future." Kagome cringed waiting for the demon to start screaming that she was crazy.

What really startled her was the fact that the demon nodded and asked, "Was this my fault?"

She stood shocked but gently shook her head. "No, I did this. We'll talk all about this later, but first I'm so hungry." 

They walked into the kitchen. Grandpa, Souta, and her mother were all sitting around their kitchen table eating. They each said their good mornings, and she sat down next to her brother. Souta was thrilled to see that the tiny demon was awake. The grandfather made a fuss about demons at the table, and how grandchildren lack in manners; Yukiro jumped up and hid in Kagome's hair.

Everyone scolded the old coot, and finally Yukiro decided to come out so he could eat. All the food looked foreign, but it all tasted like heaven. So the only thing that the tiny demon could do, he ate three times his body weight. Kagome laughed and her mother took that as a compliment. What chef/cook wouldn't?

Today, Kagome decided that it would be best if she did not go to school. Besides what was another day? Instead she found herself talking to her grandfather about places around here that could be able to help her out with her powers. The mother understood her unasked question, and the grandfather seemed proud that Kagome wanted to follow in his footsteps. He almost started to weep in joy. If he only knew. 

The only acceptable one that the he could come up belonged to his sister. The mother and daughter were quite surprised that he even had a sister. He never talked of her, and they had assumed that he was an only child. 

No time like the present for a family reunion. So the grandfather got up and made the call. He returned a few minutes later stating that Kagome would go there immediately and train until her powers were controlled.

All of this seemed quite sudden for her, but she was up for the challenge. After all this is what she wanted. She finished eating and she went upstairs and started to unpack and repack her yellow backpack.

While Kagome was getting ready, she got to know more about the little demon that she had saved. He was a fascinating and determined creature. He was the thirteenth child of the thirteenth child: which meant that many people wanted him dead. He was a time demon like his father and a shape shifter like his mother. He was the prophesied child that was going to bring darkness to the world, or that was what his father had told him before he threw Yukiro out into the cold night.

Kagome felt her heart break for him, and informed him that he was more than welcome to stay with her. Both seemed to like this little arrangement. He had a home and she had someone that she could talk openly to. Now with her clothes repacked for training, and the extra ramen taken out to fit more clothes, she went back downstairs. Her mother was waiting patiently for Kagome to be ready to leave.

******

Two hours after leaving her house, Kagome was walking through a forest that was to lead to the temple. She felt something evil lurk in the depths, but she felt that it would not cause her any trouble so she left the creature to its devices and kept walking. 

She walked out of the forest and was in awe of the temple in front of her. She felt so much power here that it almost took her breath away. She felt Yukiro tremble, and she patted the small creature that was resting on her shoulder.

She was greeted, albeit a bit oddly, but a short, old woman and a punk who looked just a few years old than her. It turned out that old woman was to be her teacher. The guy introduced himself as Yusuke, and she was floored when she found out that she was actually a year older than him. He also called their teacher a slave driver. Kagome smirked. That meant that she had found the teacher she was looking for. Her mentor, Genkai, was really her grandfather's sister. 

They both had one thing in common: both were serious about their spiritual powers. However, her grandpa didn't really have any, he just thought he did.

Genkai showed Kagome to her room and told her that when she was ready, she would be training Yusuke outside, and for her and the demon hiding in her hair to meet up with her there. 

Other than Kagome meditating on expanding her powers, nothing eventful happened. Yusuke asked her why there was a demon on her shoulder during supper, and Kagome told him very little about her situation. However, the guy liked to hear himself talk, and told her all about being a spirit detective and how it was his duty to protect the earth from demons breaking through the barrier. 

Much of this went over Kagome's head, but that would explain the reasoning for there being no demons in this time, and so many back in the feudal ages.

That night Yukiro would tell Kagome about his life and what he could do with his demon powers. Kagome told him that he should practice too. Killing two birds with one stone. They would both become stronger in order to fulfill their own destinies. Instead of a shoebox, the small demon was content to sleep at Kagome's head. 

For the next week all Kagome did was try to expand and retract her powers. It seemed mundane, but she was determined to master her powers. During this time Yusuke had warmed up towards her, and Kagome found herself telling him about the Feudal Era, but she was cryptic and sounded like a philosopher. To her delight, it went over his head, but she continued on with her stories. It was nice telling her problems to someone other than family, even if they were enigmatic. Even she knew that she should keep a few aces up her sleeve, so she only told him the basics: like demons trying to kill her at every turn, metaphorically speaking. Kagome came to the conclusion that Yusuke found her to be a good story teller.

Later, one night a week and a few days after they arrived, Yukiro told Kagome a secret. At first she was scared, but as the idea sunk further into her mind, she became curious, followed by eagerness. Yukiro was a time demon; therefore time was under his control, so for the next hundred days it would all repeat as a cycle. The day would repeat itself and only Kagome and Yukiro would know so that she could harness her powers. Yukiro would work on his shape shifting abilities, so she could use him as a sparing partner.

The plan seemed to work. Kagome's power seemed to grow over night, however in all reality fifty days passed. Yukiro mastered the shape shifting part; he just could expand his body so that he could become a formidable opponent. 

Kagome thought he was cute in his little demon form. Although she was not condescending him, he still took that as an insult and tried even harder. 

One night while doing a late night training session, Kagome finally mastered the ability to hide her powers. She would still give off a scent, but she was human, and that could not be avoided. She could reel in her miko powers so it seemed that she had no spiritual powers at all. The next cycle, she spent the entire day sneaking up on Yusuke and scaring him. Without her powers, he couldn't track her movement. Genkai thought Kagome's training was coming along marvellously, and that Yusuke's training would become much harder. The poor guy was forced through some bone grindingly impossible tasks, and left him near dead after. Kagome found that when Yusuke's body was almost to the brink of death, she could use her powers and try to heal him. 

It was good practice. Since he was human, she couldn't kill him with her powers, and it was training her powers at the same time. Again two birds with one stone.

The last day of the cycle was coming to an end. She was really excited about it because eating nothing but pickles and rice for a hundred days really grated on her taste buds.


	4. Chapter 4

~A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: Suki1, nekoyasha (you can keep my parents ^__^), Dragon of Sesshomaru, Stacerue, Skitzoflame, Chillkat. We can't forget to give big hugs to the ever faithful beta reader who is spending her spring break with her mom and sister. Please keep clicking that button, I read and cherish every review, esp. the parent napping, but I insist that nekoyasha keep them forever, oh and while you're taking people, I'm giving you my sister and my cat. Enough with the mindless insanity, and now on with the story.

__

"Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. We are sentenced to die the day we're born." 

-Gary Mark Gilmore

Chapter 4

***Last time***

The last day of the cycle was coming to an end. She was really excited about it because eating nothing but pickles and rice for a hundred days really grated on her taste buds.

***Now***

In real terms, Kagome had made so much progress. In the two weeks, or almost so, that she technically had been there, she mastered her stealth powers, her healing and regenerative abilities, and she even started to battle with her powers. A few more months and she would no longer need her bow and arrows to fight. Better yet, and more promising, she would not need Inuyasha. She liked that idea. She could and will protect herself from now on.

Supper that night was ramen, and even that was better than the rice and pickles. Casually, Kagome asked what was to be supper for the next night. Since Kagome was progressing ever so nicely, Genkai told her that she could have anything she wished. That was a given, she wanted oden.

That night she asked Yukiro if he would start another loop tomorrow. He highly suspected it was for the oden. He didn't know what that stuff was, but he sure wanted to find out after he saw Kagome salivate at the mere mention of the word. Therefore, he nodded his head in agreement.

So tomorrow, they would go into another loop. If this kept up, both would be at their peak by the end of the time cycle. The day that Kagome wanted repeated simply for the sake of eating oden (for the next little while) was not what she expected. 

First, another boy came up the shrine steps. He looked like a giant brute. As soon as he saw her, he tried to hit on her. Kagome was flattered, but he was not what she was looking for. He looked like the demons that attacked Yukiro, all brawn and no brains. As soon as he opened his mouth, Kagome's theory was proven correct.

Turned out this was the same guy that Yusuke said that was apart of his team. Therefore, if he was definitely human, that meant that he was Kuwabara. So two down two to go. She had yet to meet the demons of the team. She was a little disappointed that the one called Kurama was in school, but the one Kuwabara kept calling shrimp was due to arrive at any moment now.

So Kagome left them to their bantering and went to go and see if she could manipulate her powers. She took a bow and a quiver of arrows and walked into the forest. She was now going to search out the demon presence in the woods.

She told them what she was going to do, and everyone nodded except for Kuwabara who took a hiss fit screaming that a human could not defend herself against such powerful demons in the forest. 

Kagome ignored him and took off yelling over her shoulder that they better be having oden for supper and that Genkai should make her a pot of the stuff. Yusuke laughed and went back to talking to a baffled Kuwabara.

The demons seemed to be waiting for Kagome to enter. The demons that lurked in the forest might be full of malice and hate, but even demons valued their lives, so she struck a bargain with them. She found out that these demons were unaffected by Yukiro's time loop. It made her job easier. Instead of striking a bargain with them everyday, she would simply meet them and they would help her train. In return she would let them live and grant them sanctuary in the forest.

They were tricky demons; they lurked and moved in the shadows, so she really found a great sparing partner. Not that Yukiro wasn't a good sparing partner, but after a hundred days, his moves became predictable. Yukiro seemed to love the challenge as well. That first night, they got creamed and whipped. This only fuelled her determination to do better. As she requested, a rather large pot of oden was made for her and Yukiro. 

Despite their small frames and bodies, they both ate the whole thing. After Kagome was satisfied, she asked who the demon was. She felt his presence when she emerged from the forest, but the smell of oden was too tempting to confront him. 

Kuwabara referred to him as Shorty, and she found out from Yusuke that his name was Hiei. Yusuke informed her that since tomorrow was Friday Kurama would join them after he was finished with school.

Kagome decided that it was time that she introduced herself to the demon. He was standing on one of the highest branches of a tree. A pang of guilt and sorrow filled her heart. That stance reminded her of Inuyasha. When she reached him, he glared down at her. Kagome smiled, that was the same smirk that graced Sesshomaru's face. The only difference between the two was that she was more afraid of Sesshomaru. If that said anything at all.

She laughed. If she touched his markings and didn't fear for her life, then what hope in hell did Hiei have in scaring her? None. 

The demon didn't want to talk to her, nor did it answer any of her questions. Kagome vowed that she would have the demon talking to her before the loop was completed. She left him standing there and went to get ready to sleep.

The loops went pretty much the same. Kuwabara and Yusuke talked so much about their work and the private lives of their friends, she felt like she knew them all intimately. The only exciting thing, besides being told over and over again about Kuwabara's love Yukina, was after a few weeks of training with the demons in the forest she actually hit one. She wanted to make a purifying sliver; instead she created a whip, and almost purified it. She caught herself in time and stopped the attack. This time after supper, she controlled herself and saved a bowl of oden to give to the demon as a token of apology. 

The demon devoured the food faster than Kagome could ever have. She was walking back inside when Hiei stopped her and asked her why she was feeding the evil demons. Kagome laughed at him and started to walk away. It was then she realized that this was the first time that he had talked to her. She decided to play; she told him and asked a question of her own. He tried to back out of it, but she told him that she had answered his question; it would only be honorable to do the same.

She walked with him while they were asking each other's questions. She found out that he had a sister that didn't know he existed. Kagome put two and two together and came out with the right answer: Yukina was Hiei's sister. She felt sorry for the girl, come on who wouldn't? A brute like Kuwabara as your 'love' and Hiei for a brother. Someone must have been playing a cosmic joke on the girl, and it somehow got out of hand.

Kagome thought that the idea of her never knowing and always searching for what stood in front of her was absurd. She told him that he should go and tell her. It's better to have lived and learnt then to have played the 'what if' game.

It was at this time, he clamed up and took his familiar Inuyasha pose, 'Hmed' and went up into the tree to contemplate what she had told him. 

It was at this point that Kagome realized that she was secretly working out her own problem with Inuyasha. It came like an epiphany; she was not in love with the dog demon. She looked up at him with a sisterly love, not a lover's love. She didn't want to see him hurt. She knew that Kikyo would hurt him in the end and she didn't want to see that again.

She felt a million times lighter. She no longer carried a burden that would haunt her dreams. If she could jump into the tree she would have hugged the fire demon for all he was worth.

Kagome decided that the only way to get Hiei to talk was if she brought a bowl of oden for a demon in the forest. Her powers were growing, and she was able to defeat two of the demons now without breaking into a sweat, but her powers were still a little off. 

Kagome used Hiei's questions, which were the same every time, to find out more about him. To him she was asking random questions that fit no pattern, but to her she knew all the answers that she wanted, and now she wanted to know the less specific questions.

During one loop, she decided to give the demons of the forest a break, and they understood what she was doing. They had seen and heard her converse with the cold fire apparition.

The three humans were conversing in the front, while Kagome waited for Hiei to arrive. She felt him well before she could see him. He tried to mask his powers, but she had already locked onto him. She called out to him and looked directly at him. Although she could not see him, she knew he was there. He had no choice but to come down and reveal himself.

He deemed distraught that he was caught so quickly upon arriving. She only had a few days left before the time loop finished, and she wanted to help him out. After all he was the one that inadvertently lifted the burden from her shoulders; it was only fair that she repay him for his wisdom.

After long hours of conversation, she convinced him to visit his sister and tell her the truth. This at first didn't go over too well, it was only after she told him about the time loop, and the fact that she knew so much about him did he agree. 

After supper he returned and took her aside, and hugged her. She knew that this was a rare thing because at first he was all awkward, then he finally broke down crying. 

She looked down at him, small jewels were pouring from his face. She smiled, and he told her that Yukina had accepted him. He looked so much younger without the heavy weight of the secret weighing him down. He backed away and told her that he was going to see his sister, and he left. 

Kagome smiled and looked down at the floor where a large ruby remained. She figured that he would not want anyone to see it, so she placed in her pocket. She knew the feeling Hiei was experiencing, because she went through that too. She was happy for him.

The last few days were spent heavily training in the forest. It was the last day of the loop, and Kagome finally got the hold of controlling her powers as a weapon. She was exhausted. Yukiro looked how she felt. The poor guy tried so hard. He could shift into larger beings and he increased their power, but not enough to his liking. 

The two had bonded so much during the loops that Kagome thought of him as hers, much more than Shippo. The young fox was precious to her, but there was that bond that they formed while training. Kagome stopped at the same tree that Hiei resided every loop. She told Yukiro to go on ahead, the small demon knew just what she was going to do so he nodded his head and agreed.

Kagome called to the fire demon. All he did was look at her condescendingly. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and gasped. It was the ruby jewel he cried when he told her the good news. It was supposed to have vanished when the loop restarted.

This gave her an idea. She asked for the demon to simply listen to her for a few minutes, and then she would leave him alone. The demon shrugged and jumped down beside her. Kagome found that her legs were too tired to stay standing, so she sat against the tree. She motioned for Hiei to do the same, but he 'Hmed' and stood there. 

She sent him a cold warning glare, and decided to sit beside her. She told him the story of the time loop, and how during that time they had grown close, and everyday was a new experience. At first he did not believe her, but when she started in about his sister his interest was peaked.

She told how during one time loop he confessed and he came back overjoyed. He called her a harlot, and a liar. Kagome softly shook her head. She now knew why the jewel remained. It wanted Hiei to know the truth, and to embrace it, not fear it.

She looked Hiei in the eyes; she told him that what he really wants and needs would set him free. He still didn't believe her words. She asked him to hold open his hand. Cautiously he did so, and she stood up.

"You gave me this when you told me. Now I give it to you to prove that she misses you too." She dropped the ruby in his opened hand. "Go to her Hiei, she will accept you for who you are because she is your sister, and you are the only one that can help her." Kagome walked towards the kitchen. Before she reached the doors she felt Hiei leave. That was a good sign; it meant he was going to take her word, or at least she hoped. 

It would be good to see that demon smile again. Tomorrow would be a new day. Even though she had eaten oden for a hundred days, she could go another hundred more. She didn't think that Yukiro could handle it. Seems that the little demon had his fill for the next several lifetimes.

Kagome made her announcement that she would be only staying until Saturday then her training would be complete. The trio seated at the table were surprised by how fast she had grown in power. Tomorrow Genkai would test her skills against the boys and Yukiro, and she would be the judge if Kagome was ready to leave or not. 

She now could heal their broken bones and she even once regenerated one of the forest demon's legs. That was a gruesome sight, and she felt bad for taking it off in the first place. Not to mention the stench and the pain the demon must have felt. She told herself that she would search out Sesshomaru and give him back what they took from him.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Kuwabara protested at fighting a girl, and kept hitting on her, despite Kagome's attempts to throw Yukina in there. Secretly she was apologizing to the ice apparition for using her as bait. However, that failed to work and she had to fend for herself because Genkai went to bed, and Yusuke found it utterly amusing. 

She finally told them about her quest for the jewel shards, but still she was mysterious, since they would remember it in the morning. She told them how she was looking for pieces of the jewel, but refrained from telling them that this was the legendary Jewel of Four Souls. Besides she wondered if they even knew about it. She did however leave out the part of her well, and her expeditions in time travel. Yusuke protested that he would know if there was a demon walking around in the middle of downtown, but Kagome left him to solve that mystery. 

She felt a familiar demon presence and excused herself. She walked outside and Hiei jumped from his tree and stood in front of her. He took her hand and handed her back the jewel. He told her to keep it; it was a token of his gratitude. She in turn told him that she would never reveal his soft side. She had a sense of dejavu. Kagome thought for a second if Sesshomaru and Hiei were related somehow, but then she dismissed the idea completely.

Seemed that was a good way to end a loop, and so she decided that she was going to turn in for the night. She bid everyone a good night and cuddled up next to Yukiro, who was snoring away at her head. She smiled as she let sleep take her.


	5. Chapter 5

~A/N: ARG *pulls out hair* my monitor is going, and I have no cash to buy a new one. So editing this chapter takes forever!! Can't edit what you can't see X_X Not only that, but every time I got to edit it, it becomes LONGER…it started at only 2000 words, and now it's almost four thousand!!! *sniffle* thank you to my few reviewers. **KenshinOtaku** ( there a lot of X-Os out there and there are some that are better than mine…..then there are some that are worse too), **Suki1 **(thank you for being loyal so far ;) love to see you comment) , **wandering dragon **(I'm humbled that you think I'm a good writer, I almost got misty eyed…..) I love reviews, but no one loves me. Not even my beta reader *sobs* ^_~ don't worry I'll get her back!! (Oh, look who snuck in here while I was editing. E you're forgiven, plus taking care of my minion is all I need…and I won't tell you about the conversation we had about you yesterday *whistles away* Please press that button at the bottom, I'd love to hear from you! 

*~*~*~*~* this means there is a slight shift of POV (you'll see)

__

"It is better to live one day as a lion, than a thousand days as a lamb."

--Roman proverb

****

Chapter 5

***LAST TIME****

Kagome thought for a second if Sesshomaru and Hiei were related somehow, but then she dismissed the idea completely.

Seemed that was a good way to end a loop, and so she decided that she was going to turn in for the night. She bid everyone a good night and cuddled up next to Yukiro, who was snoring away at her head. She smiled as she let sleep take her.

***NOW***

The next morning the group decided to see if Kagome's powers really had improved in such a short time, or what they thought was a short time. This involved a test. Genkai's tests were similar to hand-to-hand combat. 

She happy to say that she was no longer tired after she used her powers in battle and while healing others. That in itself was an accomplishment.

Kuwabara was her first opponent. His spirit sword was a formidable foe, but he lacked the discipline that she had taught herself during the time loops. 

The guy had power and lots of it, and could control it but when his body was exhausted, his power gave way, and Kagome defeated him. He grumbled about not being able to 'really' hit a girl as he took his position on the sidelines by Yukiro and Genkai as Yusuke took his post on the battlefield. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hiei smirked as he watched the fights. She was simply toying with all of them. He remembered how yesterday while she was training in the forest her power soared and flared. Today it was a dull hum. He expected that the large oaf would have sensed that she was holding back, but then he was a moron and rarely thought at all. 

Yusuke impressed him. The boy was the only one so far that made her take a step up in her game. Still he was no match for her. He sent a blast towards her, and she created a shield to deflect it. 

Hiei had to give the girl some credit. In the span of a night, she had given him what he had wanted most, and she asked for nothing in return. This caused him to be cautious of her. Then the old proverb went: never bite the hand that feeds you, this was something for Hiei to keep in mind. 

The fight between the two was over. She came out victorious again. He noticed the girl had not even broken out into a sweat, and Hiei figured that pissed Yusuke off much more than getting defeated. Her last opponent was her training partner. The small demon took shape and began to spar. 

He felt that the demon was lacking something, and even Hiei couldn't figure it out. However, it was a remarkable fight. Both were stepping up their game to new levels that not even the spirit detective team could attain. Hiei would never admit that piece of information to anyone.

Their battle ended in a stalemate. Kagome had her purifying powers aimed at the demon's chest and the Yukiro had a death grip on her neck. Both would kill each other. Instead, at the same time, they both lowered their potential weapons and shook hands ending the fight on a light and airy note; to the fire apparition it was sickening and frightful at the same time, but it left him in awe. Again, that was something he would never admit to anyone.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome hugged Yukiro and told him that he did an excellent job. The small demon flashed a bright smile and Kagome laughed at him telling him that he was no modest demon. She knew he wanted to brag about that good hit he got in on her. 

There was no longer proof of it though, because her body healed the injury right away and even the mark was gone. If no one had known, she had trained long and hard, one would have assumed that she was some sort of demon, or at the very least had some demon blood flowing in her veins.

They walked back to the group when Kagome heard a beeping sound. She saw Yusuke take out a small compact. Kagome thought it weird for a guy to carry around a mirror, but looking at how the guy dressed she accepted it at face value. 

She was surprised to hear a woman's voice tell him that a demon has escaped and was making its way toward them. She informed them that Kurama was called to take care of it, but he said that it regenerated itself every time he sliced it. So that compact was a communication device, very interesting.

The demon sounded like either a very formidable foe, or the work of a jewel shard. She figured it was probably the latter. 

At the same time, everyone turned their head towards the trees. She heard the demons of the forest cry out for her help. Not listening to the cries of the spirit detectives, she raced to help her friends.

The group followed her. The sight was horrifying. Three demons were dead lying in pieces across the forest floor. Another one was badly injured. She immediately went to the demon and healed its broken and bruised body. The other demons hid in the shadows, but stayed close to Kagome and Yukiro. The demons were whispering to Kagome pleading with her to save them. 

She knew on thing for sure: whatever this demon was, it was powerful. The ground beneath her started to shake. She felt jewel shards. 

The feeling was so intense she could pinpoint where they were without even seeing the demon. She didn't know how, but she knew the creature possessed five shards. 

A demon with one shard was hard to beat, but a demon with five was close to impossible. Kagome stood firm, ready for the demon to emerge. Yusuke told her to stay back, that while she was looking for shards, they were trained to take out the demons.

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to protest when Yusuke pushed her hard into a tree. She was infuriated, not to mention now in pain. So she decided to watch as the trio fight off the worm demon that kept regenerating, and slamming into them with its massive power. It was hard for her not to laugh at them sadistically; after all, they were getting hurt for nothing. This was _her _job, not theirs.

She heard the forest demons whisper to her to stand back and watch them fight. She nodded in agreement. She noticed that the shards where all nicely aligned in the worm's body. This meant that someone placed them there, and that was interesting. She was so caught up in the fight that she failed to notice that another demon showed up. He was all beaten up and bruised.

She heard Yusuke call him Kurama. So _this _was the last member of the group. She continued to watch, and she was becoming disgusted at how the worm demon was simply toying with them. She needed to end it, she was growing bored, and not to mention she'd be healing all of them shortly. 

She called out to Yusuke. He told her to back off. She warned him that he would not be able to defeat it. He called her crazy, and she felt his power flair. She called out to him and asked if he would make a bet. That got his attention. She bet him fifty bucks that she could take down the demon with one blast.

To everyone there, the task seemed impossible, and Kagome was going to be out fifty bucks. So what did any respected gambler do? Yusuke took the bet of course. 

Everyone stood back as Kagome made her way towards the demon. The worm roared as it sensed more jewel shards. Despite its large body mass, it was fast. It slithered its way towards her. Kagome closed her eyes and chanted a spell the demons of the forest told her. Five slivers of miko power protruded from her fingers. She opened her eyes and the worm was almost upon her. The slivers flew from her fingers and found the jewel shards on its body. She saw the worm's body contort in pain as the slivers pierced his body.

As the worm howled its pain, Kagome started to walk away. She told everyone to hide behind a tree. While everyone was finding cover, Yusuke was yelling at her, telling her that she never defeated the demon. Kagome smirked at him and said the key word to ending the battle. "Ignite."

The worm's body glowed bright pink before its body pieces were blown up into little tiny worm chunks, and thrown all over the battlefield. More importantly, some of the worm's pieces flew onto Yusuke. She had warned him, and it wasn't her fault if the guy didn't listen. Satisfied with her work, she walked over and started to move some pieces around to find the jewel shards. The detectives looked at her with awe.

"Yusuke remember when I told you I collected shards?" She asked him a-matter-of-fact tone. "Did I also fail to mention that they were usually _inside _a demon?" Seeing his reaction, she started to laugh, "Oh by the way, I believe you owe me some money." Kagome picked up a shard and purified it before looking for the rest. Yusuke grumbled about how no one ever tells the full story, and Kagome laughed at him even more. It was priceless to see him wipe off orange substance from his face and clothes.

The new edition to the group was about to pick up a shard, but she warned him that picking up a tainted shard would corrupt him. She told him that the worm demon was coming after her because she had more shards. Kagome calmly asked them if they could smell the malice and miasma that resonated from it. They all nodded their heads. She picked up the shard and it purified at her touch. 

They all gasped as if she was Houdini or something. She just kept fishing for more shards when Kuwabara told the group that he felt that evil was still here. Yusuke dismissed it as the demons that resided in the forest, but Kagome told everyone that Kuwabara was right. That remark earned a scoff from Hiei, and a snort from Yusuke.

The worm demon was slowing pulling itself back together. She didn't stop while she was finding the shards. She picked up the last one and purified it. The guts and pieces of the worm all turned to dust and started to scatter on the four winds.

The evil presence was gone. Kagome told everyone to go back and she would make sure that their injuries were not life threatening after she took care of her friends first.

She watched them all leave the forest reluctantly, until Hiei told them to mind their own business. This caused Kagome to smile. She found Yukiro sitting next to the forest demons. They all thanked her for her help. She felt bad because three of her friends were dead and all because she was not there fast enough. They told her not to worry, and that they had a special gift for her since she was leaving tomorrow. 

Kagome wanted to ask what it was, but before she could they all surrounded Yukiro and started to glow. They started to chant in a dialect and language that was lost to the winds long ago. She was afraid to avert her eyes. If she did, she would miss everything. The forest demons merged with Yukiro, she felt his power increase, and then, as it started, the blinding light was gone.

All of the demons that she had come to like respect and call friends were gone. Only Yukiro and herself were left in the forest. The small time demon opened his eyes and told her that they passed their powers on to him, so that they could forever be by her side. 

Kagome was so touched by this she cried. The small demon took a humanoid form and comforted her. She knew that no matter where or when they were, they would be close by. That large token of loyalty and friendship was not lost to her. 

They emerged from the forest and Yukiro took his natural form and perched himself on her shoulder. She went inside and examined the group. Kuwabara's energy was depleted. He had no broken bones, which was a good thing, but meant that he really was a blockhead. He fell asleep as soon as she told him that he needed some rest. 

Yusuke, on the other hand, had a few broken ribs. Kagome repaired them and told him that he could pay her after he woke up. Averting the money issue, he protested that he was fine. Despite his protests, she chanted a sleeping spell that Kaede taught her, and with a push back down onto his bed; he was fast asleep, snoring almost as loudly as Kuwabara. Two down two to go. 

Hiei was unharmed, and he took to the trees as soon as Kagome gave him a clean bill of health. She smiled at him, and warned him that the trees would not be far enough away to escape the snoring of the pair, and suggested that he go and spend it somewhere else. Hiei gave a nod of understand and left.

And then there was one. The newest member was in the worst shape out of all of them. She warned him that she would have to reset his broken arm. He nodded, and not having the most modern of medicine at her disposal, she grabbed a thick branch and told him to use it was a bite. 

Once he bit down on the stick, she reset his arm. He let out what sounded like a snarl and a howl. Kagome kept apologizing that she knew it hurt, but she was making it better. She carefully used her power to heal the arm and not purify him. She was done for a few seconds and sat back. He was still snarling, and she told him to stop and act his demon age since the pain was gone. 

*~*~*~*~*

Kurama blinked and realized that he felt no pain. He moved his arm and found it to be indeed healed. There was no mark that proved that it was broken in the first place. He tried to move, but unlike his arm, the rest of his body was in great pain. He thought that his injuries would put him out of commission for a long time. He could use a vacation, but not like this. He usually liked not to be in pain when he was lounging around. However, this girl had healed him in a matter of seconds. It was fascinating. She looked exhausted, and yet she still tended to his wounds instead of looking after herself. She was an enigma.

He wanted to ask her something, anything, but he hardly had the strength to keep even his eyes open. There was no way in hell he was going to miss watching her. His body might have through the wringer, but his mind was alert. His head was swimming with questions; questions that he wanted answers to. He cursed himself for not having the strength he wanted. 

He saw her face start to frown as she examined a large gash on his legs. She placed her finger on her chin and contemplated something until her eyes lit up and she dashed off. He was wondering where she went, but before he could conclude that she had abandoned him she returned with a medical kit. 

She pulled out a few leaves and placed them on top of his cuts. He hissed in pain, but she explained that this would draw out the poison from his body. He was impressed; he was only now feeling the effects of a poison flowing in his veins. 

Here he was, a fox demon that could conjure and manipulate plants, and she already had the ones she needed at her disposal. Not only that but she knew he was poisoned before his demon side could try to fight back. 

It was puzzling how a human could detect the flow of poison even before his fox spirit. More of an enigma and he didn't really like it. More questions and still no answers.

She got up and left again. This time she retuned sooner, and with a basin full of water and a handful of cloths. She dipped the first one in the water and placed it over his forehead. The cool water chilled his body. Now that the poison was taking affect, he was beginning to run high with fever. He cursed himself as he fell asleep soon after that.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sighed. He had finally succumbed to sleep. She was hoping that his demon half would really help her out here. She got the wet towel ready for when the poison would start to seep from his wounds. She learnt how to tend to poison wounds from Miroku. She worried about him, about them all. For her, it has been a long time, but for them, it was merely a few weeks.

Kagome wiped up the yellow secretion as it was drawn to the plant. She knew that the poison would burn the skin if it was not mopped up quickly. How did she know? The poison reminded her of the wasps that kept poisoning Miroku. She figured that if the evil around the shard reminded her of Naraku, then the venom was close, if not the same as the wasps. It was only a theory, but it was proven correct.

It seemed there was no rest for the weary. She kept telling herself that she would be able to sleep after she had tended to him. 

An hour later, he was out of the woods. The poison had officially left his body. She could now repair the rest of the damage that the worm demon caused. She had just finished healing the last of his major bruises when he started to thrash around. 

Quickly she was at his side. She removed the cloth from his forehead and smoothed away the stray hairs that were matted onto his head. That's when she noticed that his hair was starting to change colour. She didn't know what that meant, but her gut instinct told her to be on guard. 

Kagome made a comforting cooing noise, and his thrashing seemed to stop. He opened his eyes, and Kagome was shocked. They were golden. So this must be the demon that resides inside of him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. 

She told him that the poison was gone, and that there were no broken bones; while the only thing that he had to heal was a few minor bruises. She saw him nod in response. She saw that the roots of his hair were turning white. She reached out and touched it. She knew that despite how badly injured the body was, the demon was still trying to get out. Kagome shook her head and told the demon to let the body rest. While the spirit is virtually indestructible, the body however, is not.

Still the demon was trying to get out. She didn't know what to do short of purifying him. He grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. It wasn't hard; it was more of a thank you gesture. She smiled and squeezed back. He let go and she bent forward and smoothed away his hair. She went to go and place a kiss on his forehead, but he turned his face towards her and somehow got her smack on the lips. The kiss itself was a compulsive act, something she would do to Shippo or Yukiro to sooth away their pain and unease. 

At first, she was shocked, but she quickly broke it off. "Now go to sleep demon, and let both your spirit and body recover." Her voice held a bit of authority. "Besides, a naughty demon no longer gets a personal nurse. I'm going to sleep. You are safe, so just sleep it off." She made to get up, but he was faster and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Name … Youko." His voice strained.

Kagome smiled, "Then good night Youko. Pleasant dreams."

He let go of her wrists and fell asleep smiling. "I intend to do just that," except it came out more like a muffled slur.

Kagome stood back and watched as his white roots once again became red. Now she too could pass out and submit to the dream space. She inwardly groaned when she heard the same beeping sound that she had heard earlier today. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was Saturday by a whole four hours. She groaned, picked up the communicator, and opened it.

A/N: And there you have another chapter. Please Review and I'll see you all next time. Haha! No, no sleep for the weary. Poor Kagome, she'd probably drop dead soon of exhaustion. So keep watching for the next update ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took so long, but I couldn't get this chapter *right*, so what you are left with is this. **Suki1 **(trust me the last thing you want me to do is pair anyone up with anyone! I have a nasty tendency to kill off anyone in a "loving" relationship. I have sadistic humor) **wandering dragon **(you have no idea of the ego boost you've given me. I'm flattered, no one has ever called my writing good before…I'm not used to the niceties. My Beta reader is laughing at me, she says it's the only review I'll get in English) **Skitzoflame **(I think I'll have to go and work that in . I don't know what to tell you now, but wait and see. I actually forgot all about the "significant" kiss.) **Kage Otome **(pairings are a secret, okay I give, I don't know where my muses want this to go. Thanks for e-mailing me, I think that's sweet.) **KenshinOtaku **(there are some good ones out there, but you really have to look for them . sad I know. I think I have a few good ones on my fav. list if you want to check them out.) **Eevee **I hope you made it home alright! I've missed you! Thanks to everyone else that reviewed too!! I love each and every review I get!

"_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up_." -James Baldwin 

****

Chapter 6

****

*** LAST TIME ***

"Name … Youko." His voice strained.

Kagome smiled, "Then good night Youko. Pleasant dreams."

He let go of her wrists and fell asleep smiling. "I intend to do just that," except it came out more like a muffled slur.

Kagome stood back and watched as his white roots once again became red. Now she too could pass out and submit to the dream space. She inwardly groaned when she heard the same beeping sound that she had heard earlier today. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was Saturday by a whole four hours. She groaned, picked up the communicator, and opened it.

****

***NOW***

A girl with blue hair appeared. She seemed distraught that Yusuke never answered the communicator, but between her yawns she explained what had happened since she had talked to them last. The girl on the other end of the device seemed distracted and distressed. Kagome asked her what the emergency was. 

The girl told her that there was a barrier breach and that a pair of demons escaped. The demons had eluded all the other teams that have been sent out. Kagome told her if she picked her up, she would defeat them, but trying to wake up these boys would be next to impossible. Winning the lottery with no ticket would be easier. 

The girl was hesitant to agree, but she was left with no other choice. She told Kagome that she would be there right away. She shrugged and closed the communicator. She looked up and jumped, the girl was standing right in front of her. 

That was one way to wake yourself up: get the living daylights scared out of you. Nope getting scared didn't work, she was yawning again. She wanted to get this done and over with. The girl introduced her herself as Boton, and she opened a portal, and told her that this would take her to the demons.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stepped in. Oh, it did bring her right to the demons. To be precise, it brought her face to face with the buggers. Oh, and insects they were, they looked like cockroach demons. She cringed. 

Kagome hated bugs, and this was just her recent luck. The demon grabbed her by her throat with on of its hands. She started to freak out. She had to remind herself to stay calm. She unleashed her powers and purified the demon that was holding her. 

She stumbled to the ground. She wanted nothing more than to lie down on the cold hard ground, no even better, she wanted to shut her heavy eyes and let the abyss swallow her up. That never happened. 

Instead the last of the demon attacked her head on. Kagome got a shot of adrenaline, and decided that she would kill it first. She wanted that bug to stay as far away from her as humanly possible. She created a whip from her powers and disintegrated the demon before it could launch its attack. 

There the world was safe once again, and the girl had yet to show up to take her back. Granted it had only been a few minutes at most, but that was not the point, she was tired and her body started to ache. She was feeling the strain she placed on her body today.

She just sat down when a portal opened and the girl stepped out with a baseball bat. Kagome quirked her eyebrow in question to Boton, who stood there stunned.

"Where are the demons?" She asked looking around.

"I think you are standing on what's left of one of them." Kagome saw the girl was about to freak out so she added quickly, "I'm tired Boton. Can you take me back? I've had a rough day." Kagome whined and staggered. Boton had to help steady her.

"How so?" She looked puzzled.

"I sparred against Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukiro, and then I vanquished the demon that almost killed Kurama. Then I patched up Yusuke's ribs, and I brought Kurama back from the brink of death, and helped to recede his demon side, and now I just saved the world for two hideous cockroaches. And you ask me what I did, oh that reminds me, if you ever want me to go after a demon again, you will make sure that it is not a bug, okay?" She slumped against Boton even more.

Boton laughed and opened the portal. "Sure thing." 

They walked through and Kagome's mind stopped working when she saw the bed. She fell onto the soft futon and immediately fell asleep.

Kagome awoke slightly to someone poking her. She muttered that anyone who valued their life would not wake her. It seemed that the poking stopped, that was until a bucket of cold water was thrown on her. That was **not **a way to wake someone up. Someone was going to die, and very slowly. She saw Yusuke grinning like the Cheshire cat. Her eyes turned to slits, and she held up her hands. Fine pointed slivers darted towards him. 

Nothing penetrated his skin, just his clothing. He was secured to the wall by her power. Everyone was now laughing at his expense. Kagome warned the group that if anyone dared to wake her up again without cause she would do the same to them. That's when Yusuke perked up and yelled at her that Kurama took a turn for the worse. That was a wake up call. 

She rushed over to his side. His face was all clammy and pale. She checked for signs that she didn't get all the poison out, but none of the signs where there. 

She checked all of the wounds, and they were all healed nicely. She couldn't figure it out. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to heal him from the inside out. That was a dangerous process, and one that did not guarantee results. She let Yusuke's restraints become useless and he fell to the floor. She called to Kuwabara and Yusuke. She told them that they would have to place their hands on her shoulders. She explained that she would be using their energy and hers to repair whatever was wrong.

She started to collect their energy, and she warned them that if they ran, then Kurama would more than likely die. That kept them still. She was about to start the process when a thought hit her. She knew what was wrong with him. It was so simple that she started to laugh. Everyone was shocked by her lack of respect. 

Kagome got up and explained to everyone that an emergency was someone being killed or dying. They still didn't know what was wrong. She told them that the demon inside Kurama was going through a metamorphosis, and that calling her when a demon was becoming more powerful was not a good enough excuse to wake her up.

The two stared at her and back to Kurama. Yusuke was the first to laugh. Kuwabara, not wanting to look bad, started to laugh as well. Kagome simply ignored both of them, and despite being wet, she crawled onto Yusuke's bed and closed her eyes. After all it was his fault that her bed was all wet.

*********************

After that stunt she got a few more hours of sleep. When she awoke, no one was around, so she took a few seconds to pack up her things. She found everyone conversing in a training hall, somehow while she slept her senses ignored Hiei's approach. Boton was floating on an oar, telling everyone about a mission that needed their immediate attention. 

Kagome half stumbled into the hall. Yusuke tried to tell her that she was sleep walking, and that she was hallucinating. His plan was well thought out until Kagome bid Boton a good morning. Kagome's oh so obvious powers of deduction concluded that Boton never told them that there were two demons on the loose last night. Besides, it wasn't like she knew most of Yusuke's story anyway. Time loops tend to have people forget little details. 

Kagome told everyone the gist of everything that happened after she healed them, and told them that Yukiro and herself would be returning to their own mission. Yukiro was ready, and Kagome officially finished her training. She heard a door open and she turned her head to see Kurama enter. He looked good as new, except she felt his new power that he had acquired during the time he recovered.

Kagome saw Boton standing there shocked. Kurama should have been in bed for at least a month, even if Boton helped heal him, and yet here he was looking better than ever. He greeted everyone with a polite smile and a cheerful good afternoon. He would have thanked Kagome, but Genkai interrupted them telling Kagome that her mother was on the phone for her. 

She excused herself and rushed to answer the phone. It seemed that Inuyasha convinced Souta to remove the wards, and now he was furious that she was nowhere to be found. She shook her head; she screamed into the phone and demanded that her mother put Inuyasha on the phone. 

The dog demon held up the phone sniffing for a demon's presence. The only word that he heard over the phone was the command: Sit! Kagome knew that now her mother would have to go out and buy a new phone, but she predicted that it would get her desired results. 

She joined the group who had moved outside while she was on the phone. The group looked at her, and she told them that she had overstayed her welcome, and now she had to be leaving before someone got hurt. She grabbed her bag and waited for Yukiro to transform; it would be faster that way. She was about to leave when a giant head appeared in the sky above them. 

Everyone stopped to see what he wanted. He warned them that from out of nowhere a dog demon appeared and by the looks of it was destroying a shrine. Kagome laughed and reassured the giant childlike head that the demon belonged to her, and she would take care of him.

The child nodded its head and told her that he would like it if she took one of the detectives as protection. Everyone started laughing at the thought of Kagome as helpless; but the truth of the matter was she was helpless when it came down to it. She did need protection against her heart. 

She asked about the other mission and the child told her that they didn't need the whole group, but if worse case scenario he would send Boton to pick him up. 

She agreed to take one. An idea came to her mind, and she picked Hiei, which surprised them all. The giant head nodded and disappeared. Boton offered to open a portal for her. Hey no one says no to a free ride, not to mention it was a faster way.

Hiei entered her mind telepathically and asked her why she picked him. She smiled and said that if they didn't need him, then he could spend some time alone with his sister. He didn't know why the girl was acting so nice and considerate towards him, but he wasn't complaining. He smiled towards her, and the rest of his team looked either very confused or scared. He saw Kagome laugh and told Boton to open the portal. 

The girl opened the doorway and the three stepped into it. They were greeted on the other side by a livid Inuyasha. Yukiro perched herself onto her shoulder, and was hidden by her hair. Kagome masked her power to what it once was, and Hiei was Hiei. Inuyasha demanded to know who the demon was, and Kagome decided to play coy. She touched Hiei's shoulder and softly told him 'thank you' knowing full well that Inuyasha would get the wrong impression. 

She told Hiei that she would be fine now, and that he could leave. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Both demons were shocked, but Hiei recovered faster, and mentally told her that she better know what she was doing. 

She smiled and watched the small fire demon take his leave. Okay so she was a tease, but hey affairs of the heart weren't meant to be played fair, and she was only paying Inuyasha back.

Once she knew the fire apparition was gone did she turned her wrath on Inuyasha. She demanded to know why he was terrorizing her family. He replied in a childish voice that no one would tell him where she went, and so he had to resort to violence. 

That was not the answer that she wanted to hear, so she 'sat' him. She waited patiently for his string of profanity to subside before she calmly told him to wait on the other side of the well and she would pack her things to leave. 

The half demon was not too impressed, but decided that he had better listen. Something was different about her and he didn't really want to find out what that was. He went to the well house and instead of jumping in he waited for her in her era. 

A/N: see not as good as usual, but I needed to update. I think I've plotted most of the story, so just sit back and relax as I start to type it up. Please make my day by giving me a review ^__^


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but the computer at work has been off limits, and my monitor is still going, so it's a slow process to write and edit. I have to thank everyone for reviewing (oh I guess this is the part where I profess my undying love for all of you) but I'm in one of my moods, so I'll just say thanks for reading my insanity. Oh and as to the pairings, I still have** NO CLUE**, but after I find out, I'll be sure to let you know! _So don't ask I don't KNOW _^__^ On a lighter note, I can tell you who it's **NOT** going to be.....

__

You tried your best, and you failed miserably. 

The lesson is: Never try. - Homer Simpson 

****

Chapter 7

****

***LAST TIME***

The half demon was not too impressed, but decided that he had better listen. Something was different about her and he didn't really want to find out what that was. He went to the well house and instead of jumping in; he waited for her in her era. 

****

***NOW***

Kagome went inside and started to pack her things. She made up her mind that now would be a good time to see Sesshomaru and Rin. She knew Inuyasha would be a little upset, but the boy had it coming. 

She decided that she would bring Rin a year's supply of crayons and paper, not to mention colouring books. She filled up a small pack that would keep Rin occupied for many months to come. When she was satisfied that there would be enough things to keep Rin out of trouble, she started to pack things for herself. So she was taking a little bit out of Shippo's personal stash, but she could always buy the fox cub some more.

She didn't even bother to pack any of her schoolbooks. She was so behind in her classes that she knew she was just going to have to stay back a grade. Instead, she concentrated on clothes, and hygiene products. She noticed a rather large bottle of moisturizing cream. She read the label and it said for very dry, cracked skin. She thought of giving it to Jaken and seeing his bug eyes protrude even more. The idea was too tempting to pass up. She shoved that into her bag. 

She grabbed the shopping bag full of ramen for Inuyasha and decided that she was all set to leave. She said her goodbyes to her family and her and Yukiro set out back to the feudal era. She entered the well house and was actually not surprised to see Inuyasha standing there. She tossed him the bag full of his ramen, and told him to carry it. 

He eyed the extra bag, but decided not to say anything. He simply 'fehed' and jumped in. Kagome jumped in after him. To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't help her up; instead, she had to drag herself up. Yukiro offered to help, but she didn't want to reveal him yet to the rest of the group. Yukiro had tried for so long to mask his power and smell, for it would be a shame to see it wasted so soon.

As soon as Kagome was out of the well, Shippo who was bawling bombarded her. He feared that she would never come back to him. Kagome hugged him. Not seeing him for what seemed like ages, she felt her heart hurt. 

Shippo started to cry harder, and Kagome forgot all about Inuyasha, and the others waiting for them. She stood there with Shippo in her arms and held him until he felt better. She walked back to Kaede's with Shippo perched on her other shoulder. After they were out of earshot of Inuyasha, he asked her why there was a demon with her, and why he was masking his scent. She explained the situation with the little shape shifting demon. She felt that it would be better if no one knew that Yukiro had the ability to manipulate time. 

Shippo asked if Inuyasha knew about the demon, and she said that she would tell him when the time was right. No one could tell the demon was there until you were up in its face. Shippo thought that would be the funniest thing to see the dog's expression. 

So he nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. Kagome reached Kaede's hut and saw Miroku and Sango. She ran up to them and hugged them. Miroku was too happy to see her to start with his wandering hands. Sango pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She felt like she was home. Both were giving her weird looks, but she didn't say anything; she wanted them to come out and tell her what was wrong. Call it her initiation to meeting Yukiro. 

Kagome cheerfully went into the hut to prepare a massive amount of ramen. The meal went by without insult or heck even a conversation. Every time Sango asked Kagome the reason why she left, Inuyasha would perk up and tell her to be quiet. Kagome could only roll her eyes and mouthed to her that she would tell her later.

The moment that Inuyasha left to stew, Sango demanded an explanation. Miroku sat by looking curious as well. Shippo was ready to burst. Kagome laughed at him, and told the little fox that he could tell them. So in one huge breath, Shippo told them about the tiny demon that Kagome was concealing. Miroku found the creature fascinating, Sango was on guard about the demon, and Kirara sniffed the demon and returned to her mistress' side giving no second thought to him. 

Kagome told them that she would have to leave them again for a few more days at most. There was one last stop that she would have to make before returning to the grind.

Inuyasha had decided to start listening at this comment and barged back into the hut. He told her that they hadn't seen one shard since she was gone. Kagome told him that she would go, and that while she was home, she retrieved five shards. Sango was the first one to ask if she was okay, but Kagome assured her that she had help from two other demons and two very powerful humans. 

Inuyasha took another temper tantrum about no good-jewel-stealing-demons who got too friendly with Kagome and left; while Shippo and Miroku wanted to know just what happened while she was away. She decided to tell them the full story, knowing that the half demon left, and was out of ear shot. It wasn't late, but since Kagome had been woken up before her body was ready to the previous night, she decided that she would go to bed earlier. Too much sleep was better than no sleep at all.

Kagome woke up before everyone, so she took her bags and got ready to leave. She knew that getting past Inuyasha would be a problem, so she had to come up with a plan that would get Inuyasha's attention. She knew what to do. She grabbed a cloak from her bag, and woke up Shippo. She asked him to transform into a copy of herself, put on the cloak, and run as fast as he could to the well.

Shippo was worried at what she was going to do, but agreed. Kagome stayed back and watched Inuyasha take the bait. He was chasing after Shippo, but kept back knowing that he would intercept her at the well. Predictable as always. Kagome took off in the other direction and got Yukiro to transform into an animal that would be able to transport her.

They took off towards the Western lands. Kagome laughed at Yukiro's show of power. He transformed into a large dragon, and at first, she was scared that Inuyasha would see them from the sky, but when he didn't catch up to her, she knew that they were safe: for now. The ride to Sesshomaru's home was a peaceful journey. She felt no malevolence or any shards. It was a ride that Kagome could sit back and simply enjoy the scenery. 

The sun was just making its rise into the sky, and both stayed silent and admired its beauty. But then everything beautiful becomes ugly. Kagome should have expected it, but still she didn't want to leave the illusion of serenity. They heard cries of a battle coming under way. 

They decided to go and see what was happening. Yukiro landed far enough away that their presence would be undetected, and Kagome walked the rest of the way with Yukiro perched on her shoulder.

They reached the army of demons and stood back carefully watching the events unfold. Both armies were filled with demons of every sort. What Kagome couldn't figure out, despite the shouting, was the reason that they were fighting. Okay, so she couldn't understand most of the demon growls. Heck, she couldn't understand any of it.

Yukiro perked up on her shoulder and told her that the reason that they were fighting was that there was a demon terrorizing their territories and that it told them that whoever conquered each other would control the demon. 

Kagome's response to that was why didn't they just team up and kill the demon and live in peace with each other? Seemed like a simple solution.

Even Yukiro didn't know why the others didn't do that. Then of course, he wasn't a mind reader, nor was he a power hungry demon lord. So all he did was shrug. They found out later from the shouting that the demon possessed a jewel shard. 

This Kagome could no longer stand for. A demon with a shard was as good as purified. Kagome told Yukiro to go hide for cover because she feared that this could become messy. 

Yukiro went and hid, but remained alert if he had to rush in and save her. Kagome walked into the battlefield. Most of the warriors stood back to see her killed by their leader, others stood back because they could sense something 'not right' about her. 

The leaders stopped their banter and looked at Kagome as she approached them. Both smirked when they saw her. 

"I know that you demons are going to fight to the death, but before you kill each other, I'd like to know where the demon is, the one with the jewel shard." Her nonchalant tone raised the eyebrow of one of the demon lords.

"What is your name girl?"

"It matters not Genma, the human filth will die soon enough. Tell her where to search out the demon, and let her decide her own death." The bird demon spat out.

The other demon ignored him and cocked his head waiting for Kagome to answer. Politely Kagome told him her name. In turn, he introduced himself as Genma, the leader of the Southern lands, and the other leader as Soun, ruler of the Eastern lands. The two leaders were the best of friends, but the demon they called Chimera was too powerful for them to take down, so they reached a bargain with it. Whoever came out the victor would be allowed to live in their territories and be allowed to continue ruling. 

What the Chimera was proposing was tyranny, but no one was powerful enough to stop it. Kagome demanded, with authority laced in her voice, to know which direction it was last seen. 

Both pointed towards the Western lands. Kagome vowed to them that she would defeat the demon, and that they should not place their friendship over top of their lands. There were some things more precious than power. She vowed that she would send word that the demon was dead and called to Yukiro telling him that they were going to see Sesshomaru sooner than expected. 

Everyone was surprised to see a giant dragon emerge from the forest. Most of the demons ran for cover, or at the very least move out of the demon's way in fear of being squished. Kagome removed the bow and arrows off one of the warriors, who seemed to throw it at her when she went to reach for it. Kagome was all settled on Yukiro who took off to the skies.

AN: sorry about the short chapter, but I should have the next chapter out soon! Remember to review, and I'll try to remember to update ^_~ j/k I'll update soon, as long as you keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay here I am with another chapter! I know I can hear the squeals of delight from here and my ears hurt. LOL, okay.. I see that some people don't read the ANs, but that's cool. I haven't officially decided, but my muses say they have and they are not telling me...so sorry people but the pairings will still be a mystery! ^_^ You could try bribing them, but that doesn't work for me, so I don't expect it will work for you either. **silverspun **I hate when Kagome is weak too it goes against my nature of shouting "girl power" *rolls eyes* not really, but she's not as much fun! Oh and Sesshomaru will be making his appearance very soon ^_^ **Skitzoflame**, oh you should see the plot…this is still watery...so you'll have to wait and see **KenshinOtaku **You always make my day by reviewing ^_^ Lady Love Thank you for your review, and you'll just have to wait and see ^_^ I promise you won't be disappointed (I hope) Thanks to everyone that reviewed I'm glad you all enjoy my story! Okay enough talk, time to get on with the story! 

__

The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. ~Mark Twain  


****

Chapter 8

****

**LAST TIME***

Everyone was surprised to see a giant dragon emerge from the forest. Most of the demons ran for cover, or at the very least move out of the demon's way in fear of being squished. Kagome removed the bow and arrows off one of the warriors, who seemed to throw it at her when she went to reach for it. Kagome was all settled on Yukiro who took off to the skies.

****

***NOW***

The two demon lords were following behind her. She wanted to know why they were following her, but before she could ask Soun told her that he did not trust her to kill the demon on her own, and leave Sesshomaru's lands without incident.

Kagome laughed. She felt the pull of the shard and told Yukiro where to go. There was another sound of a battle under way. Yukiro flew as fast as the air currents could take him. Kagome saw three shards one in the forehead, one in the heart, and one in the stomach. There were so many bodies; it was a sight to make anyone queasy. 

In the middle of the fight was Sesshomaru and the Chimera. It really was a Chimera. Half snake, half lion, half goat and all nasty*. Kagome called down to Sesshomaru and told him that the demon possessed three of the jewel shards, and their locations. 

The two other lords nodded in some unanswered question and joined the fight. Kagome stayed in the sky with Yukiro and readied her arrow. The demon looked slow and ugly, but looks were deceiving. It was quite fast, and the shards were giving it a big advantage. One of the demon lords attacked and it staggered enough for Kagome to have knocked a purified arrow and lodge it into the demon. 

The demon's power decreased significantly. This gave the three demon lords enough time to attack. Each demon going after a different shard. Kagome kept sending purified arrows into the demon distracting it, so that they could kill it.

Once Kagome sensed that the shards were out of the Chimera's body, she motioned for Yukiro to descend. The moment Kagome touched ground she ran towards the shards. Genma went to pick one on, but she warned him that the shard needed to be purified first unless he wanted to turn on his friend and kill him. This made the demon stand back. Kagome bent down and upon her touch, the jewel turned back to its pretty pink hue. 

The two demon lords asked if she suspected anyone who would gave the demons the shards, and she told them that by the amount of the miasma, it looked as it was the work of the half demon Naraku. 

Once the shards were purified and placed with the rest of her collection around her neck, she turned her attention to the demon lords. Genma and Soun thanked her and told her that she and her companion were welcomed in their lands anytime, and that without their help one of them would be dead. Kagome informed them that nothing was stronger than friendship. She watched the pair return to their armies to raise a celebration, and also leaving before Sesshomaru could raise a fuss about unwelcome demons trespassing on his lands.

Once the two demon lords were out of sight Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and told him what he already knew, the healing sword was pulsing at his side. He gave her a piercing glare. He removed the sword and sliced through all of the demons of the underworld.

There was only one little body that was not moving: Rin. Kagome rushed over to her side, and didn't feel a pulse. She sensed Sesshomaru losing all of his control. The newly raised demons fled in terror at the sight of their lord in a rage, and he snarled at Kagome to move aside.

"It won't work. The pulse is not there, and you know it." She examined the small child.

"Move human if you know what is good for you." He snarled as the his eyes started to bleed red. 

She stepped aside and let Sesshomaru try to heal her. The demon lord started to wildly swing Tenseiga around, which all lead to no movement from the child. She knew his powers would not work, so she moved back to Rin and started chanting a spell the forest demons taught her. 

Her powers pooled into her hands and into the small child. She was performing a transfer of life energy. This would give the soul enough power to come back to life, but Kagome didn't have all of her soul so the process was draining. She felt a pulse on the girl's throat and sighed in relief. 

"She will live. I'll heal her more later, but right now she needs a place to rest, as do I." Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his ward and lead the way to his castle. 

Yukiro was flying beside Sesshomaru with Kagome on his back. Kagome told him that she would answer his questions later, but right now she had used too much energy to string coherent sentences together.

The demon lord sent a curt nod in her direction, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. Once they reached his fortress, he placed Rin in her bed and showed Kagome to her own room. Kagome let out a sleepy thank you, and headed straight for the bed. Exhausted, she plopped down on the futon and succumbed to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later feeling better. She threw off the blanket and realized that Yukiro must have covered her up. What a sweet demon. She left Yukiro sleeping on the bed and went in search of the master of the castle.

She found him in his study. She knocked on the door, and he told her to come in. He was hunched over some papers on the desk. He raised his head and sat back trying not to show that he was stretching his muscles.

Kagome went through the interrogation process, and answered all of his questions. He seemed to be satisfied with her answers. Kagome could now see why he was the demon lord of the Western lands; he asked every question imaginable, and expected a complete answer every time. 

Kagome's stomach made its presence known, and Kagome excused herself so that she could go and find something to eat. She shrugged when Sesshomaru escorted her to the kitchen. What she ate was not what she expected. She had a modest bowl of rice and some vegetables, which was perfectly fine, as long as it wasn't pickles. Anything but pickles! It was nothing like the fancy meals that she had pictured from the fairy tales that she read as a young child. 

She had just finished when Jaken came stumbling in informing Sesshomaru that Rin was awake, but that something was wrong with the human. Sesshomaru rushed out of the room, and Kagome followed after him. 

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw her. Kagome explained that in order to revive the child, a part of her soul resided inside of Rin, and now that Rin was stable, her soul was fighting hers. All Kagome had to do was touch the child and her soul entered back into her body. She warned Rin and Sesshomaru that she would now experience a massive amount of pain because Kagome's soul had been acting like a giant painkiller. 

Rin nodded her head, and Sesshomaru glared. Rin's body started to contort in pain, and Kagome knew that now would be a good time to start healing her. She warned the demons that they should leave the room, because a mass amount of purifying energy would be in the room and she couldn't guarantee their safety.

Reluctantly, and with a snarl it was agreed, and Kagome started to heal the badly damaged body. Bright pink shot from her hands, and Rin's screams of pain lessened. Her power was growing, before her training, she would never have thought she was able to do something so powerful, and when she healed Kurama, she felt a little light headed, and now she was fine with only a dry mouth. 

The young girl looked up at her like nothing was wrong, just as Kurama had done. Rin was back to her normal self. Kagome called to the demons outside that it was safe to enter. As soon as Rin saw Sesshomaru, she ran straight towards him and hugged his legs. 

Jaken looked grateful, it seemed that the demon was supposed to be watching Rin, and he told her to stay still and went to investigate a noise that he heard. As usual, Rin didn't listen. The Chimera attacked, many were killed, and the rest, well, is history.

Kagome thought that this was the perfect time to bring out her gifts. Not to mention that the small child was asking if she had brought her anything. She returned a few minutes later with her small bag. The demons raised their eyebrows in wonderment. Kagome took all of the items out and placed them on the bed. Boxes of crayons, packages of coloured paper, colouring books, and stencils all lay on the child's bed.

Rin looked on in wonderment and confusion at what she was looking at. Kagome explained what crayons were and what they were used for. She patiently showed her all the different pictures that she could colour with the books, and that each page told a story. It would help Rin learn how to read. 

Kagome saw Rin's eyes fill with tears at her kindness, and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, and explained to him that his would keep her out of trouble and keep Jaken's hide attached to his body. 

She tossed the toad demon the large bottle of lotion and told him that this worked wonders on dry skin. It was unscented so he could add an herb or two so it could smell nice. The demon looked at her like she wanted something in return, either that or was wondering if the lotion was actually poisonous. She turned to the Lord of the manner and told him that she had a gift for him as well, but she could not give it to him at the moment. 

He quirked his eyebrow and demanded to know what she was up to. She warned him that his present was not as materialistic as Rin or Jaken's. The stubborn demon could not have a surprise. He demanded to know what she could possibly think that she could give to him that he would want. She looked him straight in the eye and told him the thing he wanted most: his arm back.

The toad demon was stammering about harlots, and liars, but Kagome's face never changed. She was dead serious when she said it, and she was dead serious after it. Sesshomaru demanded to know what she wanted in return. Kagome smiled. 

It was simple yet too much to ask from the dog demon. All she wanted was friendship, and to make sure that Rin had someone capable of protecting her, and her description of a protector was one with two arms. 

Sesshomaru told her that he needed time to considerate it, and Jaken stammered, whether it was in gratitude or not, Kagome didn't know. She told the demon that she was leaving in an hour so he had until then to decide. Kagome offered to take Rin outside so that Sesshomaru could think it over.

The dog demon thought that going outside was a good idea, but that he would accompany her as well. She shrugged and went to get Yukiro.

The small demon was still sleeping, so she left him. As soon as everyone was outside, Rin ran straight to the flowers and began to pick them. It was that time that Sesshomaru demanded to know the reason for her 'gift'. Kagome told him that it was partially her fault for having it cut off in the first place, and that inside he wasn't a bad guy, which earned her a dirty glare. She told him that if he really wanted his brother dead, then he would have killed him the first time they met.

Not only that, but when he possessed Inuyasha's sword he hesitated in killing him. She continued on, and Sesshomaru told her to be silent. She knew that she was right, and he knew it too. 

This next question came as a surprise, "Why aren't you with the half breed?"

She didn't know how to answer the question, so she answered what she thought was the truth. "He has to find himself in order to gain what was lost, and in truth I am his guide. When he hits rock bottom, I'm there to help him back up, and I cheer him on when he is victorious. I guess I do that for all of my friends. Now the question is Lord Sesshomaru, are you my friend?"

She left the demon to ponder his thoughts and went to show Rin how to make chains out of the flowers. They made a chain for each other. Once they were done Kagome told the girl that she had to be leaving, because her friends would be worried about her, but that she was welcomed to come and see her anytime she wanted.

Rin was sad one minute then joyous the next. She was really an array of emotions. She walked up to Sesshomaru, and told him that the hour was up and that she needed her answer. He gave her a curt nod and she told him that she would meet him in his study. She went inside and woke Yukiro up and told him that she would heal Sesshomaru, and then they would go back to looking for more shards. Yukiro mentioned that he was hungry, so she pointed him in the direction of the kitchen.

Once Yukiro was off, Kagome joined up with Sesshomaru in his study. She decided to just get it over and done with. She rolled up his sleeve and placed her hands on the cauterized flesh. She warned him that there would be a great deal of pain. He played the stubborn warrior and grunted. She shrugged, she had warned him. She took slow deep breaths, while pooling the powers into her hands. 

The demon hissed as he felt her powers burn him. She had to destroy the scar tissue to regenerate the new flesh. The room's stench became unbearable and Kagome was forced to breathe through her mouth. She could taste the charred flesh, and she knew that for the next little while she'd be eating like a vegetarian. 

Once she was sure that all of the scar tissue was gone, she concentrated on forming a new demon arm. That was an easier process. She didn't have to worry about purifying him as much as the previous process. The rest of the operation took only a few minutes. She ran her hands up and down his newly formed attachment. An after thought came to her. She took a dagger off his desk and made a large slash on her arm, and went to make one on his. The demon was too weak to make much of a protest, but Kagome knew she had to work fast. She placed her wound on top of his. 

The feeling burned both of their skin until it became a dull sensation. The process was soon over. Her priestess blood was purifying the demon, and vice versa. But that was not point. She didn't want to see if his demon blood could destroy hers, she already knew the answer to that. She called it insurance for the future. 

What she wanted to do was done, and both of their wounds healed themselves. He glared at her, and she explained that all things are revealed to those who wait. Now was a good time to leave before he went for her head mantled on his wall. She kissed him on the forehead, which was another nail in her coffin; hell if she was going to die she was going out with a bang. Besides only the good die young. Oh crap she was good, and she was young. At least her death would be a bang...right?

____

* Yes I know that half snake, half lion, half goat makes up to more than a full monster, but I'm just gonna say this, I never go dissing something that has worked for several millennia. But that's how the myth goes and I'm not about to change it!

AN: There's another chapter! Please remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN sorry people, but I've been super busy! I finally got my monitor *does happy dance* but now I'm sick. I can't win! I know I left you guys at an interesting spot! Just remember that this story is still beginning, so YYH people are still in the background, but they will be coming in soon, there is just one thing I have to do first ;) I'm not going to tell! **_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews_**, and O.O I was surprised to see my beta reader leave a review. She needs a hand ^_^ Hey everyone who reviewed my story needs a hand, and if you only read but don't review, I want to hear from you! Okay so I'm warning you if this chapter isn't as good as the rest it's cause I'M SICK, so enjoy the story ^_~

__

"Another day nearer the battle,  
So drink up my lads and look brave,  
'Cos every day nearer the battle  
Is another day nearer the grave."  
~A warriors' song of the Imperial Guard

**__**

Chapter 9

****

***Last time***

Now was a good time to leave before he went for her head mantled on his wall. She kissed him on the forehead, which was another nail in her coffin; hell, if she was going to die she was going out with a bang. Besides, only the good die young. Oh, crap she was good, and she was young. At least her death would be a bang...right?

****

***Now***

She found Yukiro back in her room awaiting her arrival. She told him that they had to leave **now**. Sensing the urgency in her voice, he flew out the window and transformed. She grabbed her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. She was just about to jump on Yukiro when the door flew open, and Sesshomaru stood there panting. Despite the weakened state of his body, his eyes glared bloody murder.

Kagome said goodbye, and before he could stop her, she was on Yukiro and they took off to the sky. When she was at a safe distance, Kagome looked back and saw him staring at her. She waved him goodbye and blew him a kiss. She shouted over her shoulder that they were now friends, and friends held no ill thoughts towards each other. She laughed knowing that he could hear everything. Okay so maybe the good didn't die young today. Then of course, today she wasn't exactly good.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yukiro landed far enough away not to attract attention to the group. Yukiro transformed into a humanoid form, and walked with Kagome hand in hand back to Kaede's hut. 

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent and that of an unknown demon's. He took off towards them. It was Inuyasha's growling that made the others follow. 

Yukiro was telling her of how the kitchen staff tried to cook him for dinner and wasn't paying attention when Inuyasha bounded over the trees and stopped right in front of them.

The dog demon did not like what he saw. His Kagome was with another demon, and not only that, but they were holding hands. It pissed him off that he had no clue who this demon was or why they were being so friendly towards each other. Kagome wasn't even that friendly with him. Okay so he never tried to be _that _friendly, but that wasn't the point!

He wanted to tear the demon's head off. He was about to when Kagome looked at him and smiled. All thoughts about murdering the intruder left his mind. She had given him a smile meant only for him. He couldn't help himself, he growled at the demon informing him that Kagome was off limits. The demon only smiled in response. 

Inuyasha made a big fuss at how Naraku was getting so many shards while she went out gallivanting with demons she didn't know. She softly told him that in the few hours she was gone she had acquired three shards. 

Everyone in the group was impressed again and wanted to know how she did it. Shippo was cradled in her arms, and she spotted a few new bruises, which would be dealt with in a few minutes. She told them how she came across a Chimera, and how she had help from a few demon lords. She didn't name them, but they all looked at her with new awe. 

Kagome turned the tables and the subject demanding to know where Shippo got all his bruises. Shippo started crying about how Inuyasha was beating him up for tricking him. The half demon's ears were pinned flat against his head, and he waited for the million sits that would punish him, break every bone in his body, and create a new crater in the ground. They never came. 

Kagome apologized to Shippo for placing him in such danger, but he was a brave fox. It was her idea in the first place to get Shippo involved, the least she could do was hone up to it. The demon took delight in her words, and puffed up in pride. 

Everyone laughed at the young child's antics. Kagome tensed up. She looked towards Inuyasha, and the dog demon looked at her. He gave her a blank look. Kagome would have liked to ponder the reason why she could tell one of Naraku's detachments was heading towards them, and only she felt it, but it was fast approaching. She would have to be on her guard.

She felt the evil that was Naraku's miasma. She felt Kagura's presence before she saw the giant feather descend from the sky. It was only when she knew it was Kagura did Inuyasha pick up on her scent. 

The wind demoness stopped a few feet in front of them. Before Inuyasha could attack, Kagome called out to her and asked her why she was here. The wind demoness told them that she was only here to deliver a message; the end has come that all of the shards were in either of their possessions, and that a final showdown was needed. Kagome did not feel the wasps' energy, and she asked if she was followed. 

Everyone looked at her as if she lost her marbles, but Kagura understood perfectly what she was asking. The demon shook her head, and told them that she was not being watched. Kagome enquired as to the direction of Naraku location and she pointed north. Inuyasha growled fiercely saying that the wench was lying, but Kagome knew better. She could feel the hate Kagura had for Naraku rolling off her in waves. She felt as if she could 'trust' Kagura in the upcoming battle.

Kagome told her that when the battle came, she would have to pick sides. She could fight for either the side of freedom or the side of death. An unspoken agreement was made between the two, which made the group look at Kagome as if she has grown a second head. Kagome told Kagura to tell Naraku that in one week she was to come and personally escort them to the battleground.

Kagura nodded her head and got back onto her feather and left. They had a week to prepare for the end. One week. After two years, everything would be over. The thought was stomach clenching. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Later that afternoon, Kagome asked Yukiro if she should go and get the spirit detectives, but Yukiro believed that they wouldn't be able to pass through the barrier. Kagome wanted to know how he knew that. 

He told her that the forest demons, which had merged with him, had been alive during this battle. It was their forest that Naraku had invaded, they had no choice but to stay in the shadows and watch. Yukiro took Kagome far away from the others, but Inuyasha was still following. It seemed that Inuyasha didn't trust the newest 'member' of the group.

Yukiro needed to get the half demon away from earshot. What he had to tell her was not something he could let the half demon overhear. He found the perfect excuse; it was cruel, but necessary. It would save lives in the future. Yukiro stopped and told Inuyasha that Kikyo was waiting for him at the other side of the town. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. 

Kagome knew that what Yukiro had to tell her was important, because she knew that Yukiro would never play a trump card like that for any reason. She felt her gut telling her to let Inuyasha go to the dead priestess; she reminded herself that she was going to listen to her gut feelings from now on. It killed her on the inside, but she was going to let him go to her. She nodded to his unanswered question. The half demon turned and took off towards his first love. 

It broke her heart into a thousand pieces, but this wasn't about her anymore. It was about the beginning of the end. Once Inuyasha was out of his demon hearing range, Yukiro got right down to business; he didn't know how much time they had together before they would be interrupted. 

He told her that Kikyo would betray them all, steal the jewel, and give it to Naraku in hopes of purifying him, but he kills her in the end. Kagome fell to the ground. So many thoughts went through her head, but the one that was at the front was the sorrow she felt for Inuyasha. No one deserved to die at the hands of that merciless freak.

She hated the dead priestess for trying to kill her; for trying to bring Inuyasha to Hell with her; but she hated the thought of more people dying at Naraku's evil hands even more. 

He continued to tell her that Inuyasha would be killed in battle, and Kagome started to cry. He was undefeatable he couldn't die. He was her knight in shining armor; nothing in this world could bring him down. Yet here Yukiro stood telling her different. 

Kagome started to rant that she would stop it. Yukiro told her that it was hopeless, that she too was killed in battle. Kagome became fearful letting her mind wander, and Yukiro shook her telling her that she had to pay attention. 

Miroku took the completed jewel and wished in the heat of the moment and despair that none of this would have ever happened. The wish he made created a loop and for five hundred years, time kept repeating itself. Only the forest demons were unaffected by it, just like they were Yukiro's time spell. 

He told her that now she knew, there was a way to break the spell, and that new events happened that weren't meant to. She was never supposed to go through training; she was never destined to meet him or the spirit detective team, or even the forest demons. 

Time was faltering, and this time Naraku was going to be defeated. He told her that if too much was changed, then everything she knew in the future was going to be changed as a result. 

He told her that Kikyo had to die and Inuyasha as well, but her death could be prevented. Kagome's mind was spinning from all the new information. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She didn't want her best friend to die so that she could live in the world she had grown up to know. It seemed like it was a selfish thought.

She looked to her new friend for some guidance. He told her to spend all her free time with Inuyasha, for it would be her last, but she was not to tell anyone what he had told her. He wanted to end the time loop, and he wanted to live past that fateful day. Changing too much would end the world as well. It was a catch 22.

This was the last wish of the forest demons. They wanted to see what was beyond the loop. This was their dying wish, how could Kagome not to some degree honor that? After all, they were the ones that trained her, that helped her grow into the person she had become.

Kagome asked who was there to fight, and Yukiro told her that everyone close to her. Kagome had an idea come to her, it would take a few days, but she hoped secretly that it would save Inuyasha, and give them more time together in the end.

She grabbed Yukiro's hand and ran back with him to the camp, with new hope. Kagome told Sango and Miroku that she would be gone for a few days to gather allies for the fight, and Miroku inquired as to where Inuyasha was since he had followed them, to which she told them nonchalantly that he was with Kikyo. 

Everyone looked at each other, and looked back at Kagome blinking trying to decipher what she said to them. Shippo, in his childish way, asked if she was returning to her time. Kagome shook her head and said with a smile that the people she was going to talk to now were here in this time. 

She told them to say here in the village so that she could find them easily upon her return. She told Yukiro to transform and took off on him. Once in the air she told him to go to the Eastern lands. She remembered how Soun and Genma were to be celebrating tonight, and figured that they would help her to get rid of the evil that would plague their lands. She did after all help them with the Chimera, and she would rather take their help against Naraku over an invited invitation into their lands anytime. 

Yukiro had to admire her forethought. Those two were never present during the last battles, so that just might help change the time loop. Yukiro flew towards the sounds of celebration that any demon could hear a few miles away.

Kagome made her way to where the two demon lords were talking, watching their men celebrate their victory. Both demons stood up as they watched Kagome approach. She told them that she had to talk to them in private. 

She advised them about Naraku's plans, and as soon as she mentioned his name the two demons spat on the ground cursing his very existence. Seemed as if the half demon had been making quite a name for himself. Both wanted nothing more than to see the demon dead. 

Requesting their help was too easy in Kagome's mind. She told them that in seven days they were to meet them in the North territory. The demons were worried about how the Lord of the North would take to having two demon armies invade his territory. Kagome asked who the demon lord was, and she almost fell over with laughter when they told her. This was becoming too easy.

Both gave her a weird look when she told them that she had a history with Kouga, and that there would be no problem. If there was, they should let her deal with it. 

So a new alliance was made, and an evil was going to be destroyed. If that was not a new cause for celebration, then Kagome was not sure what was. The two demon lords stopped the celebration long enough to tell them that in one week the two armies were going to defeat the demon called Naraku. Most demons had spit on the ground at the mention of his name, but the cheer that roared at the mention that the demon was going to be defeated was heart warming.

Yukiro and Kagome took part in the celebration. Kagome sat next to Soun, who told her that he was defending her honour, and that some of the demons could get a little frisky after drinking some sake. Kagome laughed and told Yukiro to go and enjoy himself while he could. He got up and joined in the festivities. Kagome sat back with the two demon lords lost in her own thoughts as the celebration went into full swing. 

In the morning, they would go and talk to Kouga. 

AN: and the plot thickens, remember to R&R


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I haven't forgotten to update, I've lost my muses…I just don't feel like writing, and I need to find some inspiration. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 

I read this really awesome story, but no one reviewed it and I can't imagine why, it's really well done!! It's called **In a World of Demons** by **Moon Step**, so go after you read this chapter go and check it out!

__

"If you love somebody, set them free. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."   
-Anonymous. 

Chapter 10

****

***LAST TIME***

Yukiro and Kagome took part in the celebration. Kagome sat next to Soun, who told her that he was defending her honour, and that some of the demons could get a little frisky after drinking some sake. Kagome laughed and told Yukiro to go and enjoy himself while he could. He got up and joined in the festivities. Kagome sat back with the two demon lords lost in her own thoughts as the celebration went into full swing. 

In the morning, they would go and talk to Kouga. 

****

***NOW***

****

Day 6

Yukiro awoke to a large throbbing sensation in his head. Kagome's laugher was too much for his hangover, and he snarled at her. Kagome took out an Advil from her bag and told him to swallow it. After a rather filling breakfast, she told the demon lords that she would be waiting for them in six days. If she were not there to greet them personally, she would make sure that someone was.

Yukiro took off to the skies, and Kagome told him that they were going to go and see Kouga. She saw the cliffs and landscape beginning to look familiar, and she was able to lead him to the cave entrance. A group of demons were standing guard ready to attack. Kagome told him to be careful and to land where they would pose no threat. 

Yukiro did so, and they were pounced upon was soon as the two landed. They were taken prisoner and lead inside. One of the wolves placed them in a holding cell of sorts until Kouga returned from the hunt to deal with the intruders. Kagome sat there twiddling her thumbs, while Yukiro asked her what he was supposed to do. She told them that now they were to play the waiting game. 

Kouga arrived what seemed a year later. She tried to strike up a conversation with one of the guards, but she was told to keep her 'vermin mouth shut' and that 'food was seen not heard'. Kagome stayed silent after that comment. 

She knew, however, that she would be the one with the last laugh. As soon as she felt the pull of the shards, she called out to them that Kouga was here. No one believed her, and she started to laugh. She made sure that it was louder than normal which got her a snarl from the guards.

She felt the violent winds and saw the guards thrown aside. Kouga was standing in front of her. She smiled at him, as if nothing was wrong. He demanded to know who the idiot that locked up his woman was. No one came forward, and he threatened to kill everyone one of his pack members until he found out who was the one responsible. 

Kagome stopped him before he could start the blood bath. She told him how she needed his help in defeating Naraku, and that she needed his permission to allow one united army to come through his lands. Kouga laughed and told her that she could have as many people come through in order to defeat the demon.

One of the wolves laughed and said that he would personally escort her army of dolls through, and even hold a tea ceremony for them. Kagome laughed and told him that she would be sure to tell Soun and Genma that one. The silence that followed was loud enough that you could hear a pin drop. 

Kouga asked if she was serious about the demon lords of the East and South coming to her aid. He told her that they were cut throat demon lords. Kagome laughed and called them harmless; Yukiro perked up and said that they could hold one hell of a celebration. 

Kouga demanded to know who the demon was. Kagome told him that Yukiro was her protector and her friend. Kouga wanted to know when the armies were coming, and Kagome told them that the final battle with Naraku would come in six days. In six days, Kouga's men would lead the army to the battlefield. She would come and get Kouga and a group of wolves so that they could lead the way later. 

Kagome told Kouga that he should gather an army of his own so that he didn't look weak to the 'cutthroat' demons. Besides the more demon power on her side the better, right?

Before she left he asked her to stay and join in their meal, but Kagome declined and told them that she had so much more needed to be completed. What she really wanted to do was to go and spend as much time with Inuyasha as possible.

She took off on Yukiro and met them back where they had set up camp the night before. Before Kagome could get off Yukiro's back, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off with her in his arms. This was the first time that she could remember her ever being transported like this. She knew that he was upset, and his ears were flat against his head waiting for her to start yelling at him, but she did something that he never expected. She placed her hands around his neck and snuggled closer to him.

Inuyasha stopped near a hot spring, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was that she smelt of demons and that 'mangy mutt'. Kagome was furious, but remembered what Yukiro had told her. She took a deep breath and told him that he smelt too, and that he should bathe. 

He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. She took out her bathing supplies and started to undress. Inuyasha made a fuss about how funny she had become lately, and how she hadn't sat him or even yelled at him. So Kagome placed her hands on her hips and told him that if he missed eating dirt so much she would say it just to please him. He was protesting, but she sat him, and laughed as she got dressed into her bathing suit and went into the steaming water before he could recover.

"What was that for wench?" He demanded. 

"You were the one that wanted to have that command used on you, so I gave it to you. You asked I gave. Now Inuyasha come into the water, it's beautiful! Besides if you come in I'll wash your hair," She bargained with him.

He told her to turn around, and she did. She only turned around when she heard him rustle into the water. She had seen him with her shirt off before, but he looked godly. She knew she could look, but not touch. Hell they were both going to die, so why shouldn't she touch?

Kagome asked Inuyasha that since they were alone, and no one was going to come and bother them if they could talk and be brutally honest about their answers. He agreed, and she reinforced what she said, that they can talk and no matter how much it might hurt the other person, the honest truth was the only thing that could be said.

She told him to get his hair wet, and as he did so, she got all the bottles that she needed ready. He asked her why she was not being modest, and she told him that she had come to a realization. He asked her what that realization was, and she came out and told him that she loved him. 

He started to protest and tell her that she should go out and find someone that would be worthy of her love, as long as it wasn't Kouga. 

Kagome waited patiently for him to finish before she continued on. She told him that she loved him as a friend, and nothing else. He was her best friend, and she would be forever at his side, but for them to be together as a couple… Kagome made a gagging sound. Both seemed to have a good laugh. 

Inuyasha asked her if things were different, if living with him would be so bad. Kagome laughed and splashed him with water. She told him that no, it wouldn't be so bad. He wanted to know her relationship with Yukiro. She told him that they were only friends, and that she had saved him after she left for her time. He was solemn, and told her he was sorry for betraying her. She told him that she was disappointed in him that's all, but he was very much forgiven. 

Inuyasha crouched in the water and Kagome started to lather his hair. She asked him if he ever wanted to stop fighting with his brother. 

He told her that one day he would like to, but he feared that day was nowhere near the present. She told him that tomorrow would be a good day. She continued on telling him that he should go out and seek his brother. She told him that his brother probably wanted the same thing; he was only to full of pride to say so. 

Inuyasha contemplated her hypothesis while she scrubbed the shampoo in his hair. The battle with Naraku was coming to an end, and he wanted to know that if anything should happen to him that everyone around him would find peace and closure. He told her that tomorrow he would go and talk to his brother, but he wasn't making any promises. 

Inuyasha told Kagome about his childhood, and how they had come to blows. His golden eyes seemed dull when he remembered the tragedy that was his childhood. Kagome promised him that if he were to try and make peace with his brother all would laid to rest. She promised to write a note, which he would give to his brother if Sesshomaru was not going to cooperate.

He gave her a glance, and Kagome told him it was insurance. She told him that she restored his arm, and that he owed her one, so this was the payback: a reconciliation of brothers.

That was a start, and Kagome had to agree to that at the very least. Hopefully the brothers would solve their differences and come to an understanding at the very least. 

The pair took their time getting back, no one wanted to ruin the moment they had between them. Kagome looked up at the moon, and saw that in a few days it would be full. She told Inuyasha what was coming, and he knew; he also knew that it would be the night before the battle.

Both were contempt to sit in a field and watch the stars flash and dance in the night sky. They saw a shooting star and Kagome wished that Sesshomaru would take his brother back before fate intervened. 

Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome to her feet. It was time to get back to the group. Tomorrow was day five and the day that Inuyasha would place the ball in his brother's court. 

Back at camp, everyone looked at them as if they should have expected one of them to come back in a body bag. Kagome told them that it was late and that they should all get some sleep. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, and got into it. Shippo crawled into it latching himself around her stomach and Yukiro curled up at her head. Inuyasha took to the tree to keep watch. The rest of the night was uneventful, and sleep took everyone. 

~~~~~

****

Day 5

~~~~~

The next day she told Inuyasha that he should return sometime tomorrow so that he could escort her home. There was one final thing that she was going to do before the battle. Everyone expected him to argue, but when he agreed everyone face vaulted. 

She quickly jotted down a letter threatening Sesshomaru if he would refuse to see Inuyasha. Kagome wished him goodbye and waved to him as he left. As soon as Inuyasha was gone the group surrounded her and demanded another explanation. It was the Spanish inquisition and Kagome was on trial. 

She told them about how she had confessed her love for Inuyasha, but before she could continue, Shippo wanted to see if she was wearing his mark. She asked him what that was, and he told her that when a demon loved someone, they marked them and then mated with them. 

Kagome was shocked, and started to laugh at them. She told them that they were strictly friends, and nothing more. She loved Inuyasha like a best friend, or a big brother, but not in the way she would a lover. She shuddered at the thought of her and Inuyasha having sex. She needed mental bleach!

The group was satisfied with her answer, and let the subject drop. Miroku was sitting in meditation an hour or so later when he suddenly stood up. He held his staff ready to attack. 

Sango asked him what he was feeling, and the monk told her that he felt a demon of large power head towards them at a rapid pace. Sango asked if it was Naraku, and Miroku told her he didn't know.

The demon flew towards them at an alarming rate. Sango readied her bone boomerang for attack. Kagome looked up from where she was playing with Shippo with a few seconds to spare before her friends attacked. She told them that he was a friend. Soun landed gracefully and he closed his wings. 

He asked her if they were allowed to enter the Northern lands, and Kagome told him that there would even be an escort to greet them. The demon lord was shocked, but took it all with good grace. 

Miroku wanted to know how they knew each other. Kagome asked them if they remembered the Chimera that she had told them about, and they nodded their heads. Kagome told them that this was one of the demon lords that helped her out. 

They decided to join forces with the Eastern lands and defeat the plague that was called Naraku. Soun was pleased that the girl was resourceful. He did want to know something, so he decided to ask. He wanted to know why the demon Lord of the North was so eager to help her out. 

She told the group that Kouga was the demon Lord that Soun was referring to. Shippo was on the ground rolling around with laughter, while Sango and Miroku held a more dignified laugh. This only lasted a few seconds at best before they too were filled with mirth. She explained her situation to Soun, who found the amusement in that as well. 

Kagome asked Soun if he would stay for lunch, to which he agreed. Kagome made ramen, and the demon devoured it just like Inuyasha did. Guess demons and MSG acted differently than it did humans. 

Once the meal was over Soun told then that he would see then in five days, and that the army would be there as promised. She waved goodbye to her ally, and Miroku shook his head telling her that she had made some powerful friends. She in turn told them that they were the most powerful people that she had ever met. 

Shippo perked up and asked if that included him as well. Kagome bent down and tufted his hair, and told him that included him too.

Kagome told Sango about a hot spring that was about a mile away and asked her if they should pack up and move the camp closer to the spring. The exterminator was more than willing to pack up and relocate. 

So a bath, and an unconscious monk later, the group packed up things for the night. It seemed weird not having Inuyasha to watch over them, so Yukiro offered to assume that responsibility for the night.

Okay so day 5 was short, but the ball is rolling…please remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11

*laughs insanely* I'm back, and I'm in a better mood (for the moment I have a bone to pick with all of you in a minute) but **_Moon Step_** my new favorite person in the whole wide world has claimed me as a 'reviewer muse' *beams with pride* yes I inspire her to write! I had to share. I only hope she updates sooner!! I love her story!

Thanks you for the reviews. *pouts* okay 5 reviews, that's 'unacceptable' and I would love to punish you all by not updating, but that would leave the 5 sweet reviewers out in the cold. So I'm only updating for them!! The rest of you *snickers* should feel ashamed! (There's the bone I had to pick with all of you!!) ^__^

****

KenshinOtaku you are too close to the truth that it's uncanny! I'm not telling what you are correct about, but I am quite shocked that someon- no I said too much. And *sarcastic* ha ha Miroku can't pack up, but Sango can pack him up ^_^

****

LoupeyLady thank you so much, I was trying for a different style, -.-;; and it's so hard but I'm extremely glad that I made your grade. My beta reader says I can do better sarcasm with dialogue, and she's right. Hey, it's better to have tried and failed at something then to have never tried at all. My next story (after this one) is going to be a revenge fic, see still trying new things....and the muses are happy about this. But you didn't want to know, *shrugs* I told you so oh well. I do have some dialogue in here, but it can't really be avoided. *another shrug*

This chapter is dedicated to my 5 reviewers, Eeevee my beta (and a b-day present although late) so enjoy!!

__

"On the mountains of truth, you can never climb in vain; either you reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow." - Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

**__**

Chapter 11

****

***LAST TIME***

So a bath, and an unconscious monk later, the group packed up things for the night. It seemed weird not having Inuyasha to watch over them, so Yukiro offered to assume that responsibility for the night.

****

***NOW***

****

DAY 4

The whole group was asleep when Yukiro smelt the foulest odor. He saw a bunch of soul sucking demons float around someone that looked much like Kagome. All she did was watch, and he in turn went to watch her. This must be the dead priestess he sensed before. He cloaked himself so that she would not be able to detect him. 

He had a feeling that this was the Kikyo that the forest demons told him was about to die. He knew from the forest demons that the person that stole Kagome's shards and betrayed her was not alive. He never met her, but he knew that she was the one and only Kikyo.

She did smell like a cadaver, or he assumed that was what one smelt like. There was no way that 'dead animated object' was going to get a hold of Kagome's shards; especially on his watch. Now he really wanted her to die so the smell would go away, it was making him nauseous. 

He watched her until sunrise when she took off. He wondered what she wanted, but he didn't want to get close to her to ask. He could smell her a mile away, and now he suspected was going to needed a bath to get rid of her stench. He didn't know why Inuyasha was in love with that thing considering how sensitive his nose was. 

Once she was gone, he jumped from the tree and inhaled a breath of fresh air. The clean smelling scent rid him of the taste of rotting flesh he had in his mouth.

He stayed as silent as he could and let the group sleep for as long as possible. He went into the forest and gathered some berries and nuts for breakfast. He loved ramen as much as the next demon, but even he was in need for a change. 

By the time he got back with enough food for the whole group, they were starting to wake. He made a mental note to tell Kagome to go to her time and find something that Kikyo would think was the sacred jewel of four souls. For now it could wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up to a pleasant smell. Her stomach growled its agreement. She saw Yukiro cooking over an open fire. He was mixing something over the fire in a pot. Shippo perked up and asked what smelt so good. 

Kagome looked at the reaction of her friend's faces. It reminded her of a Folger's commercial. Everyone seemed to be waking up in such a cheery mood because of the heavy and aromatic smell of coffee, or in case breakfast. This was much like that, only better because they were living it.

Yukiro told them that he was making breakfast consisted of a berry paste and nuts. It didn't look as good as it smelt, but it was tasty; and that's all that mattered. While everyone was shoving the jam like substance into their mouths, Yukiro told Kagome about what happened last night, and asked what she should do today with the shards.

She came up with an idea. 

She asked Miroku to help her later to transfer the aura of the jewel to something that she would get from home. The monk tried to question her antics, but Kagome asked him to believe in her. The monk nodded and gave his vow to do his best. 

Inuyasha arrived later that day, and before anyone could ask where he went, or how it went he told Kagome that they should be getting to her time. 

Kagome told Yukiro to keep an eye on Shippo while she was gone. Inuyasha took her on his back and they went to the well. On the way there, Inuyasha told her that he had spoken to his brother, and they had settled their disagreements. 

He told her that his brother was impressed with her because Inuyasha told her that Sesshomaru suspected that she had put him up to it. Of course, the letter was a 'duh' as her response.

Kagome could not disagree; so she had pushed both of them in the direction of peace and acceptance. Inuyasha told her that his brother would fight against Naraku and in four days, he would join them with his personal guards. 

Kagome was delighted to have united all four Lords for one 'noble' cause. This time they would defeat Naraku. Inuyasha asked her if she knew how his arm regenerated, and Kagome told him. Instead of getting mad, he nodded his head in acceptance. 

The rest of the way was spent with Inuyasha telling her of all the things that were misunderstandings and envies that each brother had against the other. This made Kagome's heart soar. She was flying higher than Inuyasha ever could.

Once they reached the well, they jumped in hand in hand. In one leap, Inuyasha pulled both of them out of the well. 

She opened the door to her house and was bombarded by her mother's hugs. She had only been gone a few days. She had one thing to do first. 

She went into her brother's room and took out a marble. It looked the same size and color as the jewel, and she went into the kitchen and grabbed a screwdriver and hammer from the drawer. Everyone sat in silence as Kagome placed it on the table and went to slice it in half. 

With one precise hit, the marble sliced in two. It looked just like the jewel. She explained to them how she suspected that Naraku would try to steal the jewel, so she'd wear the marble around her neck so that the demon would take it instead of the actual one. It looked like the jewel, now all she needed was Miroku's help with an aura spell, and she would be set. She placed the real jewel in her pocket.

Her mother though she was a genius and Inuyasha hoped that it would fool the half demon. Kagome spent the day relaxing with Inuyasha at her house. She wanted everyone to remember their last days with Inuyasha as special and stress free. 

The day was going perfectly. Souta came home from school and he taught Inuyasha how to play a new video game. The pair was playing the game for hours, and why not? Souta thought of him as a hero. She wanted her brother to remember Inuyasha as he was: a hero. 

Supper that night was not ramen, to which Inuyasha was disappointed, and Kagome relieved. Once supper was over, she felt a demon's presence, and went outside to see who it was. She was surprised to see that it was Hiei and Kurama. She asked them why they were here, and they told her that Koenma sent them because of the dog demon.

Kagome understood and asked the pair if they would like to join her in the kitchen for some tea. Inuyasha only gave them half a glare until Souta started to beat him, and the dog demon placed his full attention back to the game.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, they wanted to know how her progress was going and how the dog demon was under her control. That's when Inuyasha came in and scoffed like he was offended. Who wouldn't be offended at that comment? No one likes to think they are under another person's control, even if it was true.

He demanded that they return in case Naraku decided to attack. Kagome told him that leaving now would be pointless. His time was coming and she wanted to make sure that Naraku didn't plan anything. 

They would go back during the day, but they would come here at night to be safe. The Feudal Era could be so cutthroat some times: literally.

She knew the idea was ludicrous, but she was willing to give it a try. It worked! Inuyasha went back to playing with her brother. She wanted to spend time with him herself, but she wanted to make her family happy first. They were important to her. 

Instead of wailing in her despair, she asked Kurama, "How are you feeling?"

Smiling politely, he told her, "I have recovered perfectly, and I am able to rejoin my team members." 

"Good, I'm happy to hear that. And how is Youko enjoying his transformation?" She asked like this was a normal occurrence.

The two demons that were sitting at her kitchen table gawked openly at her. She forgot that they weren't there when he was transforming. Kagome laughed at their expressions and told them that while she was healing Kurama's wounds, his demon side was trying to break free. Instead of doing any good, the demon was actually doing more damage.

She went on and told them what she did, and they continued to stare at her in disbelief. She became a little freaked by their posture and their facial expressions, and decided to ask Hiei how he was fairing. He shot her the look, one that said, 'you will not say anything or else'. 

Kurama had caught the look and was curious. "Hiei, what have you and Kagome been up to? I think it's weird how you are cold to people, but yet you treat her as if she were your friend. I think you should explain." His emerald green eyes bored into Hiei's demanding an explanation.

The fire apparition knew he was in trouble. Before he was forced to tell him the truth, Kagome saved him.

"It's my warm and sunny disposition, not to mention that I have a thing for demons warming up to me. Call it a 'calling'." She didn't know what else to call it. She didn't really want to explain it either. Besides, she was placed on the spot. She was never good at lying, and both of them knew it. 

Kurama wanted to know who else had warmed up to priestess, and decided to ask changing the subject. "Who else, Kagome, has warmed up to you?"

Kagome smiled. "Many people. First off, we have Inuyasha. He tried to kill me many times when we first met, but that was because he wanted the jewel for himself. Now he's a big puppy dog." She knew that Inuyasha could hear her in the next room. 

"I resent that Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from the other room, and Kagome laughed at him.

Continuing with her story, she told them about an orphaned demon Inuyasha and herself picked up early in their travels, to which Inuyasha called him an ungrateful mongrel. She also told them about Sango and Miroku. Although they were not demons, they were very powerful allies. 

Both demons were impressed, but both silently wondered how come they have never come across them before in battle. Kagome was keeping something from them and they knew it. The question was _what_. 

They tried to pry more information out of her, but Kagome told Hiei telepathically that if he were to going continue with the interrogations, then she would be forced to ask her concern for his sister **aloud**.

Hiei took her threat and backed off. Kurama was going to ask a question, but he saw Hiei shake his head and backed off as well. Kagome smirked to herself. All in all this was a good day.

Instead of ending it on a bad note, she enquired as to the mission that they had received just before she left. Kurama was the one that filled her in since Hiei was nowhere near there.

There was a break in the barrier, and a demon got lose and was pillaging a village when they arrived and took care of it. A simple search and destroy. Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

Kurama asked her a question before Hiei could stop him. Kagome saw Hiei slightly tense up, but Kagome figured that the question was harmless, and decided to answer. The question was about Naraku. They wanted to know what was so special about the demon that had everyone on edge.

She explained to them that Naraku was an evil half demon that possessed almost half of the shards. Hiei asked why she didn't just go and kill him. She reminded him of the battle a few days ago with the worm, and its five shards. She told them that half of the jewel would make him thousands of times stronger.

Both detectives sat in silent awe. It was almost time for Kagome to tell her guests that they had to leave, when she felt a violent stab in her stomach. She lurched violently. The duo was at her side in an instant. She shoved them aside and she staggered outside holding her stomach.

The god tree was pulsating and crying for her help. Weakly she called for Inuyasha to help her. The dog demon left the video game and rushed to her side with his face was full of concern. 

Kagome weakly told them that the others were in trouble. He demanded to know how she would know that, and she could barely whisper Yukiro's name before another wave of pain flew through her. She stumbled and fell against the tree. 

Her vision went white as she saw Yukiro and the others battling against Kikyo and her soul stealers. Kagome's vision returned to normal. This truly was the start of the betrayal, and of the beginning of the end.

With all the strength she could muster, she told Inuyasha that it was imperative that they return. He could only nod as he picked her up and ran to the well. Before he made his way to the well house, she told him to stop. She took the jewel out of her pocket and tossed it to Kurama who had to run and catch it.

She told him to keep it safe for the moment and that she would return to take it back. Inuyasha was about to protest, but she told him that he could be trusted to hold on to it for now. 

Inuyasha looked at her with uncertainty and told her that she better know what she was doing. Kagome told him that she did, and forgot about the others as she went and rushed to help her friends in the past.

She knew that the two demons would now demand an explanation from her, but in four days; if she lived that long, she would give them one. For now they would have to trust her. Considering all she had done for them in the past few days, it was a _little _favour to grant. With that last thought, they jumped into the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Day 4 is not finished yet, and the only way I will write faster is if you review, or if I feel inspired.


	12. Chapter 12

See what happens when I threaten people?! I get reviews. I was so mad about the lack of reviews I decided as a superior being *evil cackle* I know how it's going to end *another evil cackle* I know you will all hate me, and I will receive many upon many flames and death threats, but that's what happens when I decide to turn Battousai on all of you. (for people who don't know Kenshin, note it's a very bad thing) ^_^ I wonder what my beta reader will say about my ending *sly grin* 

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the story! I'm back, and no blunt objects were hurt inspiring me ^_^ your reviews did that! Oh so my fic is a little inconspicuous is it...*evil sly grin* good it means that only a certain few brave enough to tread here will be reading it...means less to kill later. All's good!

****

silverspun - the wait is over...for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope it meets your expectations!

****

angelkitty77 - I broke the frying pan sorry ^_^ but it was amusing to see the dancing naked Mirokus

****

Eeevee - what did you think? Think they'll hate me? You know I just want to post it all now just to see their reaction...but I want to keep them in suspense even more...is that so bad? I didn't think so either!

****

lee - Thanks I'm glad you like it! I'm not good at giving instructions; ask Eeevee she'll tell you I take short cuts, sometimes I don't know myself! My best advice is to read the steps and follow them...even I didn't read them *shakes head* See I'm the wrong person to as LOL. And *sways back and forth* I'm not going to tell you then ending, that would be unfair, so you'll have to just keep reading...but you can guess! 

__

Remember youth as you pass by,  
As you was once, so once was I,  
As I am now, you soon will be,  
Prepare to die and follow me.  
~Epitaph on a warlock grave  


Chapter 12

****

***LAST TIME ***

She knew that the two demons would now demand an explanation from her, but in four days; if she lived that long, she would give them one. For now, they would have to trust her. Considering all she had done for them in the past few days, it was a _little _favour to grant. With that last thought, they jumped into the well.

****

***NOW***

****

Day 4 cont.

On the other side of the well, Kagome's pain stopped. She saw the scene like Yukiro had shown her moments before. She told Inuyasha to go and stop her, and that she would catch up. She needed to catch her breath that was a painful experience. Her chest felt on fire. She was sure that if she wanted to she could have released a giant ball of fire, it too much to breathe.

She made a mental note to kick the small time demon's ass when this was over. Kagome would rather have put up with her menstrual cramps for a whole month rather than go through that again. 

She took the marble from around her neck and wished that what she was doing would work. She didn't have time to ask Miroku to help her because that would draw attention. Kagome feared that the dead priestess would come and take her shards tonight as Yukiro predicted she did. 

She knew she didn't have much time. She knew what the jewels felt like and tried to make the marble feel like it. No matter how hard she tried, it didn't work. She only needed something to last four days, she wasn't asking for the world. She felt despair wash over her. No, she _had _to succeed. She had to change what had already happened. 

She felt her soul call out to her and she knew that Kikyo was on her way. She had little time left. She had failed already and the battle hadn't begun. 

She didn't know how, but in her sorrow, her power seemed to have done what she wanted. She almost cried out for joy, but Kikyo was upon her. Her victory dance would have to wait for another day.

Kikyo walked out of the forest. Kagome could only stare at her. The dead priestess pried open Kagome's hand and took the jewel.

"You could never have been as good as me." Kikyo's emotionless voice told her as she took the jewel and started to walk away.

"Yeah, well at least I'm **alive **Kikyo! I'm not the one that's working with Naraku, can you say the same?" Kagome called out to her. 

Kikyo laughed a dry chuckle. "You shouldn't concern yourself with things you know nothing about girl."

Kagome stood, and watched her take the jewel and placed it in the folds of her kimono. She took the bait, but at what price. Kagome only hoped that the jewel in Kikyo's possession would hold for a few more days.

The gang came running out of the forest. Inuyasha reached her first and asked her if anything happened. She knew that Kikyo was gone, so she could be open a little bit. She told them that she had taken the jewel. 

She apologized to Miroku stating that she no longer needed his services, but she had taken the bait. The monk was curious as to how she pulled it off; and that was something Kagome didn't even understand herself.

She saw Yukiro peek out from behind Shippo, and she unleashed her full wrath on the demon. She started yelling and cursing at it, telling him that if he needed her that he didn't have to pour that much power into his call.

Inuyasha demanded to know what was wrong with her, but thankful for once he was not on the receiving end. Yukiro spoke; he told them that the god tree was a source of power, which he tapped into to get a hold of Kagome on the other side of the well.

Shippo thought that was the coolest idea, and wanted to learn how to do it. Yukiro shrugged and told him he should show him, but if he could do it was another matter.

Kagome decided to spend the night at Keade's village and return in the morning to her time and spend the last few days there. That way Inuyasha's time of the month could go without incident, and she could have him all to herself.

The rest of the night was quiet. She told them of how she gave the real jewel to someone in her time that could be trusted. With the jewel in safe hands, everyone was able to sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

DAY 3 and DAY 2

Kagome and Inuyasha spend that day and next in her time. She took him out to see some of the things in her time. They didn't fight, even when he was forced to wear human clothing. It was like a dream, a fantasy made reality. 

She introduced him to fast food, and the dog demon was hooked on the salted fries. By mid afternoon, of day 2, she still hadn't heard from Kurama, and she was starting to regret her hasty decision in giving it to him to hold onto. 

She wasn't one to back out now; she couldn't it was too late. She guessed that he would come around later. She cleared her mind and reminded herself to concentrate on Inuyasha, and leave Kurama to later. 

They were sitting in the park enjoying their time together when Inuyasha stood up and started to sniff the air. Kagome asked him what the matter was; he informed her that he smelt demons and lots of them. She hooked herself onto his back and they took off to where his nose lead them.

Kagome saw all the demons come from what seemed nowhere, but if she concentrated, she saw a barrier of sorts. All the demons were coming out of the barrier. She could see its exact location. She found it fascinating. 

Inuyasha told her to stand back. She wasn't about to say no this time; she wanted to look at the barrier. So this was the result of there being no demons in this time. The barrier gave off a soft hum the longer she looked at it.

She saw the tare; it was twice the length span of her arms. She placed her hand on the barrier as if it were tangible. It was neat. She was running her hands along something that was not supposed to be seen. 

She looked back at Inuyasha who was fighting off the demons. She could tell that he was toying with them, but he was having fun and she would let him. 

She continued to feel the barrier. She was stunned when she could've sworn that the shield was talking to her. She felt a pulse and it all lead to where the demons were coming out. 

She felt its pain, and her heart went out to it. So it wasn't 'living', but that didn't mean that it still didn't feel something. If something can pulse her to the tare, then in her mind it was alive. She felt the pulse became stronger, and its cry louder as the tare ripped even wider allowing larger demons to walk through. 

Kagome squeaked in fear as she saw so many demons. She poured her powers into the barrier hoping that she wouldn't be hurting the thing she was trying to help.

She felt another demon presence, and realized that the spirit detective team finally came on the scene. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard the childish banter between Inuyasha and Yusuke. 

She turned her concentration back to repairing the rip. She purified many demons that thought they could come through. Once the job was done, she felt it pulse a dull hum in its gratitude.

Kagome finally returned to watching the males fight. Inuyasha and Yusuke were trying to upstage each other, and it was quite a show. Inuyasha would claw through the demons; Yusuke would put his fist right through their heads. Inuyasha would use his blades of blood; Yusuke would use his spirit gun. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and used the wind scar. That claimed Inuyasha as victor since there were no demons left to battle.

Kagome rushed over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and professed how he was her saviour. The dog demon didn't know how to respond considering it was not in her nature, so his stammering was pretty much it. 

A soft cough was made and Kagome turned her head to the location of the sound. She saw Kurama holding her jewel in his hand. She quickly retrieved it, and slipped it back around her neck. 

"Before you leave Kagome, I would like to know what is so special about the jewel." Kurama enquired. 

"Kurama, have you ever heard the legend about the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?" She replied with a question of her own.

Hiei and Kurama passed a look between each other. Kurama nodded, "Yes the jewel that grants its possessor unsurpassable powers, why did you want to know?"

"You are correct Kurama. Now tell me, what was the jewel that I had entrusted you with?" Again, she was replying with questions. She smirked as realization set into his mind. She laughed as Inuyasha told her it was time to go. She bid everyone a farewell and Inuyasha took off with her on his back.

Later that night, Inuyasha was sleeping outside on the tree overlooking her window. Kagome called to him and told him to come and sleep with her. Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree with that one, but she told him that she was used to cuddling, and she couldn't sleep. Reluctantly the demon agreed and slid into bed with her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha held her relishing in her smell and the moment. He knew that deep down this was the last moment he would really spend with her. He felt impending doom, and it wasn't from the ton of ramen he consumed. He knew he would be just like his father, and one day be struck down in battle. After all, he was his father's son.

He fell in love with a human as his father did, although he loved Kagome; it was not that kind of love that would bind them forever. He took in her smell again, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and he continued to hold her memorizing each and every feature she possessed. 

Inuyasha wanted to succumb to the sleep that threatened his body, but his mind protested, demanding that he memorize every little inch that was his best friend. If he were to die, he would want to know that somewhere deep within his soul he could conjure her up and be at peace with himself.

He knew that Kagome had changed over the past month, and that she was hiding it. He didn't like the fact that she was keeping it from him, but he allowed her to have this little bit of information. He was just glad that she would be able to protect herself when the day came that he could no longer protect her.

He had felt her energy flare as she was playing with something his demon sense could not detect today. He was proud of her, but he would not divulge that little bit of information to her. His pride wouldn't let him.

After what seemed like hours, his soul was satisfied that he could paint her face in the sky if it came down to it, he gave into what his body craved, and slept soundly and undisturbed for the first time since he was a pup.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Awww that was sweet! And there's the latest chapter, enjoy and remember to review! Frying pans are welcome, but I cannot guarantee that you'll get them back in one piece ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people an early chapter, it's not terribly that long, and it makes me want to puke, (fluff and waff) and stuff is in here. -.-;; so here enjoy while I go and vomit. I still can't believe I wrote this crap…Oh yes thank you for the reviews!!! No this just a treat so don't get worked up…I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with. *skin is turning a sickly green* read for yourself, but I warned you!!! Oh the chapters after this are *evil smirk* much better .. Okay read on...and enjoy if you like this type of 'stuff'…

__

All that we see or seem, Is but a dream within a dream.  
-Edgar Allan Poe  


Chapter 13

****

***LAST TIME***

After what seemed like hours, his soul was satisfied that he could paint her face in the sky if it came down to it, he gave into what his body craved, and slept soundly and undisturbed for the first time since he was a pup.

****

****NOW***

LAST DAY BEFORE BATTLE

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. She smiled. She would have loved to stay in that position, but her body was screaming at her to do other things. Note to self: do not drink three glasses of juice before bed.

She crept out of bed. She smirked when she heard Inuyasha whine in a cute puppy protest at her leaving. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. He reminded her of a fallen angel with his silver hair spit all over her pillows and his demon fangs protruded from his mouth. He looked so young and innocent, not to mention the cute puppy ears that flicked at her movement. 

She sighed and left before the tears that threatened to fall really did. She returned a few minutes later to the sound of him thrashing around in search of something. 

She rushed to his side and smoothed away his hair. He seemed to cool at her touch. She went to get back up, but he grabbed her wrist. He was possessive even in his sleep. He pulled her back onto the bed and into his arms. 

Tonight was their last night together. Tonight Inuyasha became human, and tonight they said goodbye. She hated that word. It always meant that something was leaving for good. She was prepared to say see you later, because it meant just that: later. She would see them later. Goodbye.

Goodbye my best friend, my first love. Goodbye to the path we walked together and hello to the paths I will walk forever alone. 

Tonight was hours away, but they still had today. Kagome choked back her tears and placed her head on his chest. There was still today, and she wasn't going to let that slip by her. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and turned to look at the clock. She had slept another five hours. Her heart fell. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did bad things always happen to them? Each one of them met under the worst conditions, and now was no exception.

Time was not her friend; it was harsh and it was cruel. She leaned her head back and stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"How long have you been up?" She smiled sleepily to him.

"A few hours now. I was watching you sleep. Do you know you snore?" He smirked.

Kagome punched him in his arm. "I do not. Why didn't you wake me up?" She demanded changing the subject. 

"I wanted to watch you sleep." The innocence could not be missed from his features.

"Well I can sleep when I'm dead." She covered her mouth, but the damage was done.

"I know Kagome. So can I, that's why I was watching you. You don't have to be afraid. Everything will be made right tomorrow when we defeat that bastard. Tomorrow I will sleep."

Tomorrow. Yes he would sleep tomorrow, unfortunately tomorrow was when he would sleep and never awaken. She bolted out of bed. There were still too many things for them to do together. For once in her life she couldn't name one of them. 

She wasn't ready to let go. 

Souta chose that time to come in her room and ask Inuyasha if he wanted to play a video game with him. Kagome felt her time with him stripped from her grasp. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that this time with him belonged to her and only her. She couldn't do that. 

Souta idolized him. Worshipped him. She gave her approval and Inuyasha went downstairs with her brother. She stayed in her room and cried. What else could she do? Why was letting go so hard? Why couldn't she just accept what fate offered? Fate never played fair that's why. 

She held the jewel that was around her neck. She cursed herself forever going down to the well, for breaking the jewel, for finding a friendship and a love that withstood the test of time. 

She went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up again. She felt weak. She got dressed and went downstairs to watch the two play. She saw the admiration on her brother's face and knew that his heart would be crushed when she told him. 

She asked if she could make ramen again for Inuyasha. She wanted to know that at least he got to eat his favourite food. Her mom gave her the look. That look that said, 'we will have a talk about your relationship with the half demon at a later time, but somewhere in the near future.' 

She smiled at her mom. She knew that if she were to talk about it she would start to cry, and god damn it, she would be strong even if she had to lock Inuyasha up and kill Naraku on her own.

Kagome almost fainted. She knew what she had to do to keep Inuyasha alive. The answer was so simple. No she didn't have to hog tie the demon, it was much simpler. She smacked herself on the forehead for not thinking of this sooner. She felt a million times lighter because she knew she would be able to pull it off. 

All she had to do was kill Naraku before he could attack. That would mean that she would show everyone how powerful she was, and if it saved Inuyasha's life, then it was well worth it. Tomorrow never seemed so promising as it did tonight. For the first time that day, she thought that tomorrow wasn't soon enough.

With renewed vigor she went about her day. There was nothing that would take her off her high. Not even death. Tomorrow she would show Fate what it was like to lose. 

It all started tomorrow.

Kagome still made ramen for him, and she felt deep down that she would make it again for him tomorrow too after their battle. She called her brother and Inuyasha to the table. The pair dug into it without any manners. Somehow, despite the differences, they reminded Kagome of each other. She smiled and sat down in her spot. 

The conversation was light, and there was no heavy cloud that cried there was going to be a battle the next day. It felt like a Sunday dinner with everyone sitting around the table giving an update about their lives. She felt at peace here. 

The sun was setting. Tonight Inuyasha became human. Souta wanted to see if he could beat him at the game now he was human, but Kagome said a firm no. Tonight she planned on them sitting under the god tree and talking, holding each other. 

Both were curled at the base of the tree in each other's arms enjoying the cool night air that was caressing their skin. They both needed to say nothing. Everything was out in the open. They had said their peace. 

Minutes flew into hours. It was now late, and the end was coming to a close. Taking a deep breath Kagome savored the night air and started to walk back inside with Inuyasha in tow. 

Their night together was cut short by their need to be rested for the upcoming battle. In the morning they would cross over and start their trek north. With Yukiro transporting them they would arrive with plenty of time.

Kagome snuggled under the covers. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

LMFAO oh yes short and "sweet"… okay I gave you an super early update, which makes up for this!!!! Now the least you can do is review…don't make me hold out on y'all! You know I can…and I probably will… so review! Note next chapter will still come out on Wednesday--that is if I get reviews!!! *evil cackles*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : I can write the crap and it comes out so sickly sweet that it makes my ice old veins turn a sick pinkish color. Sorry I could barely stand to edit that last chapter...now we are moving on. Now the action begins!!! Oh, people I know some of you read this…and all of you should…no reviews means slower update ^.^ I believe you all know what you have to do!

"I am ready to meet my maker. Whether my maker is prepared to meet me is another matter."   
-Winston Churchill

****

***LAST TIME ***

(A bunch of fluff and mush and stuff -.-;;; )

****

***NOW***

Chapter 14

****

DAY OF THE BATTLE

The moon was still out when the pair awoke refreshed. Today. Today fate was to be decided. They would come out victorious: they had to. Both decided that it would be better if no one knew that they were leaving. Kagome wrote a note to her mother telling her that she was off again, but she should be back in a few days.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the well, everything was quiet. Birds were still resting, and the sun was barely making its way into the sky. They walked to Kaede's in relative silence not wanting to disturb the creatures that were trying to get a few more hours of rest.

Inuyasha's return of power was pulsating throughout her body. She felt her powers respond to the demon blood that was starting to flow back into his veins. So he was no longer human for another month. By then, this will seem like a bad dream. 

His hair and demonic features returned when they were entering the village. They were surprised to see Sango and Miroku up and ready for battle. Sango was polishing her weapon, while Miroku was failing miserably at trying to meditate. 

The poor guy was probably more nervous than all of them combined. This was his battle. Today he would live and be able to start a family, or he would keep on his current path, being cursed until the wind tunnel sucked him into his own oblivion.

Once Shippo and Yukiro had awoken and they ate a meagre breakfast. No one could really find an appetite. Yukiro transformed with a show of his power and they embarked on their journey that would lead them into Fate's hands.

Kagome was prepared to take on Naraku personally. She had to be, if she was going to change the way the cards were played. Yukiro soared through the sky at a pace that could not even be rivalled by Sesshomaru. It was mid morning when they entered the northern lands.

Kagome felt Kagura's presence long before Inuyasha noticed her scent. The low growling sound that omitted from his throat was a good indication that they were close. She felt a strong demon flying towards them at an alarmingly fast pace.

She stood her ground and waited for whoever was coming. She knew that Naraku was fast, but not that fast. 

It could only mean one person: Sesshomaru. 

True to his word, the dog demon approached them with his personal guards. Kagome smirked and thought that the Lords of the lands were not so different. The one thing they all had in common was that they employed demons of every sort. 

She knew that if Sesshomaru brought only his personal guards it would mean that they were the best fighters in all the land. On hindsight, Kagome figured that getting all four Lords together might be a little overkill, but when it came to the destruction of the evil half-breed Naraku, nothing was overkill. 

Kagome and Inuyasha greeted them with a warm welcome. She could see the difference in each brother's eyes. Their usual hatred was now filled with compassion and understanding. It was too early to see the love or brotherly bond that was forming, but what they had accomplished was a start.

Together they awaited Kagura's arrival. The wind demon was bidding her time. Once the sun showed that it was somewhere around noon she stepped out and made her presence known. Everyone was poised to attack.

Kagome stood from her spot. She felt her power her power start to seep from her grasp. It was Yukiro's soft growling that allowed her to keep hold of herself. Kagura was not her enemy. 

"Show us his hideout Kagura." Kagome skipped all pleasantries and got straight down to business.

"No, I'm happy to see you too? Is this all you could manage? Did you not see the hoards of demons that have been flocking to the north over the past few nights? You might was well just admit defeat right here." Kagura closed her fan and started to walk away.

Taking their cue, they followed her into the northern lands. Kagura stopped and looked towards the deep forest. Inuyasha snarled at her claiming she had set them up. Kagura stated to him plainly that the wolf and his men were approaching. If they wanted to wait for their reinforcements instead of walking in with a few demons it was their choice.

Kagome agreed with Kagura. The wolves would pick up on their scent faster if they stayed put. The pull of the shards was stronger than she imagined. She felt them fly to her. Faster than the wolf had ever traveled, he was thrown at Kagome's feet: literally.

She greeted Kouga with a warm hug. He demanded to know what was happening with the shards, and Kagome gave her version of it. The shards felt their mother, and decided to come running home. The burning sensation grew from a red to a dull pink. Kagome demanded that he remove them before they eat away at his demon skin and purify them.

Kouga wasted no time and removed them. The wounds on his legs were starting to heal as he handed his two remaining shards back to Kagome. Kagome's resolution to defeat Naraku was becoming even stronger. If Naraku possessed any shards within himself, they would purify him on their way out.

That was a thought Kagome loved. To see the demon down on his hands and knees begging for his life while the shards, the same ones that caused so much pain and death, tore from his body. Kagome hated death and killing, she hated the senselessness of killing and the resolution that brought nothing in death. To have peace, first must come war.

Kagome hated the notion of death and violence, but here she was waging a war that would determine the fate of every demon and human alive now, and quite possible in her era as well. 

Once Kouga was able to walk without support from his pack, they continued with their trek. Kagome asked if the other lords arrived in his lands yet. Kouga shook his head with a sigh.

Not all hope was lost. It was still early. She was not going to let the tardiness of the Eastern and Southern demons lords keep her down. She was going to win. Instead of becoming upset and enraged like everyone expected, Kagome started to follow Kagura again. 

The group of warriors came to a clearing. In the surrounding forests were thousands upon thousands of demons waiting for Naraku's orders to attack. There in its center stood Naraku's detachments, a puppet, and Kohaku. Sango's mangled cry played with Kagome's heartstrings. Kagome looked around, she could not see the armies, she asked Inuyasha and he could not smell them. That only meant one thing; they were going in the wrong direction.

They needed a stall tactic. 

Despite their training and their power, not even she and Yukiro alone could defeat them. In addition, she still had to find the real Naraku. Kagome searched her brain for a stall tactic, but she came up blank. Mentally she screamed in desperation. If only the others would come; then they would stand a better chance. 

Kagome wanted to scream her head off in anger and desperation, but instead she grated her teeth and clenched her fists at her side. She looked at the battlefield and saw Kagura's face. She saw the look of pure hatred on Kagura's face when she glanced at Naraku. Finally, a stall tactic.

"Naraku!" Kagome's voiced shouted loud and clean. Everyone turned to look at her. "It's easy to see that you out number us thousands to one, so why not even out the playing field a little." 

Naraku laughed, and everyone had a confused look on his or her face. Only Sesshomaru realized that she was stalling until the others arrived. "Now girl, why on earth would I want to do that?"

Bait was taken. 

"Just think Naraku, with so many demons, we don't stand a chance and the jewel would soon be yours." Inuyasha was about to start yelling at Kagome, but Sesshomaru stopped him. "Now when you become a full demon, your bond with Kagura would be eternal. Would you like to spend the rest of eternity with Kagura by your side?"

She gave Naraku a few seconds for the information she was telling him to sink in. "Kagura by my side forever?" He manifested her heart and gave it a little squeeze. Kagura gripped her chest and sank to her knees.

"Do you think that will work after you become a demon? It will stop working, and then you will be running away from Kagura and her wrath. For you see, if you kill her, you kill yourself. Now if you give her what she wants most, and set her free, you'll no longer have to worry about running and hiding from yourself. Then there will be no one to stop you. So what do you say Naraku, will you set Kagura free?" 

Kagura stood there stunned. Naraku was thinking things over and smirked. "You know priestess; you might have saved me some trouble. I have considered what you have told me and," He walked up to Kagura who was still clutching her chest in pain. He pulled her up by her hair and shoved her heart back in her chest.

Kagura's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, no one could believe it. Kagura was just set free.

"Kagura, it is time to decide. Now that you are free, do you choose life or death?" Kagome asked.

Kagura looked at Naraku, her hate evident on his face. Kagura smirked and opened her fan. "I choose to live." She let loose her fans, and blades of wind swept towards Naraku. Kanna stepped in front and absorbed her sister's attack. 

Kagura was officially their stall tactic. Hopefully Kagura would keep Naraku occupied long enough so that Kagome could leave and come back. She was counting on Kagura not to fail.

Naraku laughed and a tentacle lashed out towards her. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "I'm going to get the others. We will need them if we are going to stop this monster." 

"Be safe Kagome." She nodded her head and Yukiro jumped off her shoulder and transformed. She got on his back, and the duo left the battle scene to find and redirect the others.

The pair's search seemed frantic. They were scanning the surrounding area for any sign that an army passed by. Yukiro nodded his head over to an area that looked like it was highly trampled. A few minutes later, they came to the place where the demon armies were marching. 

Kagome called out to them. Many of the demons held their weapon ready to attack. Many of the demon generals knew who they were and told their men to stand down. She approached the front of the group and told them that they were heading in wrong direction.

The massive army did an about face and started back the way they had come. Kagome was leading them through the air. Soun and Genma flew next to her a few minutes later. Kagome told them that their odds of winning without them weren't good. The two demon lords shouted to their men to move faster. 

Everyone picked up their speed. Kagome fidgeted with her nervousness. She didn't know what the battle scene would be like when she returned. She hoped and prayed that everyone would be safe. 

She pointed to them to the clearing that was a speck on the horizon. The demon lords nodded and she told them that she would go on ahead. Yukiro picked up his pace and flapped his giant wings picking up speed. 

What she saw when she came back sickened her. Kagura's body was in pieces all over the battlefield. The only way she knew that it was Kagura was by the pieces of her kimono. At least the wind sorceress died free. That was little consolation, but it would have to do for the moment.

The scene now held her heart in a painful confliction. Kikyo was standing in front of Naraku. She threw him the jewel that she had taken off Kagome's body a few nights before. It still felt like the jewel, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Naraku picked up the small fragment and started to laugh. 

Kikyo had tried to purify him. Everyone stood in silence as they watched. It looked like Kikyo had the upper hand. Kagome's eyes widened in horror and realization that Naraku was toying with her. 

Kagome was about to scream a warning to Kikyo, but it fell on deaf ears when Naraku punched his fist through her chest. Kikyo's old wounds, the same ones that killed her the first time reappeared, and blood poured freely from the priestess. 

Kikyo's once white and red priestess outfit, was now nothing but the color of blood red. The scent of blood, death, and dirt filled the air. All of the souls Kikyo needed to stay alive were flying out of her body. Not even her soul catchers could keep up. 

As Kikyo collapsed to the ground, her human form was turning once again to soil and ash as the winds picked her up and scattered her to the four ends of the earth. Then there was nothing left; not even a small trace that she once existed.

The battlefield was silent. Kagome saw it. Kikyo's soul was now returning to its rightful owner. The only thing on her mind was Inuyasha and how he must be hurting. 

Before Inuyasha could attack, Naraku unleashed all his poisonous insects. This seemed to be going from bad to worse. Her soul hit her with such force, that she cried out.

She felt her power threaten to explode if she did not release it. She quickly told Yukiro to throw her in the air and for him to get out of the sky. He didn't question her, doing as she commanded. 

Kagome flew high up in the sky. The pain was almost too much. She tried to hold it in, giving Yukio enough time to get to the ground safely. The small demon was quick to take a new shape. He knew Kagome could not last any longer. She would have to expel her power.

Kagome only hoped that none of her friends were in the sky. She prayed that none of her friends would be killed. She could no longer see, and her vision had turned white. The pent up power inside of her, looking for an outlet, exploded. Kagome screamed and pink purifying power filled the sky. Everyone had to shield his or her eyes from the bright light. 

It was a giant flash. Once everyone's eyes adjusted, they all looked up towards the sky, and saw Kagome plummet towards the ground. Her body was glowing a light pink. Any one that caught her would be purified. With a loud sickening thud, her body hit the ground.

********************************************************************

A/N: Final reminder that all reviews are to be submitted after reading this chapter! There only a couple chapters left after this, and you want to read how it's going to turn out…you see the review button? Check and give me some feedback, and I just might give you all your next chapter! *sigh* I love the death threats…you're still here?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I have to tell you that writing this chapter was a blast! XX I can be quite sadistic, evil smirk I hope all of you like this! Okay I didn't want to tell you this, but this is the second last chapter!! blinks I actually completed a story I know pats self on back I have to warn you all … look at the genre of the story. That's all of the clue I'm going to give you for how this ends I'm evil I know, but that means you'll just have to wait and see!!! If you want a bit of foreshadowing, for the upcoming chapter, then I suggest you read the quote. I made sure it was a good one ;)

_

* * *

_

"Cowards die many times before their deaths, The valiant never taste of death but once." - William Shakespeare

**

* * *

**

Last time

Kagome only hoped that none of her friends were in the sky. She prayed that none of her friends would be killed. She could no longer see, and her vision had turned white. The pent up power inside of her, looking for an outlet, exploded. Kagome screamed and pink purifying power filled the sky. Everyone had to shield his or her eyes from the bright light.

It was a giant flash. Once everyone's eyes adjusted, they all looked up towards the sky, and saw Kagome plummet towards the ground. Her body was glowing a light pink. Any one that caught her would be purified. With a loud sickening thud, her body hit the ground.

**

* * *

**

Now

Chapter 15

Told in Sesshomaru's Point Of View

Inuyasha tried running up to Kagome to see if she was all right, but Sesshomaru stopped him, "Running to her will cause you to be purified."

He saw the look of pain that graced his young half brother's face, and added for reassurance, "She is unconscious yet alive. I would have seen the demons trying to take her soul to the underworld if she were not." His voice held a touch of emotion. He would have killed the foul demons of the dead if they came for her soul.

After all, she was the one that gave him his brother back. He still hated his brother for _what _he was, but he was also proud of his brother for _who _he was. He looked around and noticed that the sky was clear.

Kagome's power surge took out all of the insects, and even that retched fire horse that kept shooting down flames at them while Kagome was gathering the other armies. It was a magnificent creature really, but it was on the side of evil, and therefore had to be destroyed.

He watched as the other armies come into the clearing. So it was true. Kagome had united the most powerful demon lords for one single quest.

He gave a small smirk. Today his sword and claws were going to taste the blood of the one demon that should be stripped of his power once and for all.

He saw his half brother taking command of the situation. He told Kirara to watch over Shippo and Kagome, but not to get too close. The fire cat took off and standing guard. When his brother was thinking with his head, he was a sight to be hold.

Sesshomaru stood watching his brother. On the inside, he was proud that he took after his father, but on the outside, he was scolding all the tiny mistakes Inuyasha was overlooking. Battle was not a game; it was a means of survival. To survive you have to look at all aspects of a battlefield no matter how vague or insignificant at the moment. That was the key to winning.

He remembered what his father once told him on the eve of his first battle, _"If you know the territory in which you fight, and if you are cunning you will keep you head no matter how lost the cause or no matter how big the enemy."_

Sesshomaru shook his internal thoughts away and watched emotionlessly as the others engaged in battle.

The human demon exterminator and the monk were taking on a puppet. The armies that arrived started on the vast number of demons. Sesshomaru directed his own men to assist in the extermination of the demons.

He continued to survey the battlefield assessing the situation. The wolf and his brothers took off with full force to the real Naraku. He was hiding behind the child of the void. Both of them were becoming frustrated when their attacks would be sucked into the mirror or reflected back at them.

Sesshomaru was looking for an opening where he too could share in the blood that was coloring the grass a dark red. Then he saw a flash of white. His eyes followed a young child as he danced in the battlefield taking cheap shots and delivering lethal blows to the armies.

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust at the creature. Even this child had no right to be called a demon. He was less than vermin, even more so than the humans that lived on his land. He removed Toukijin from its sheath and used his speed to attack it.

His sword clashed with the young child's. Sesshomaru did not even bother looking at the demon that he saved; his fight was now with one of Naraku's detachment: Hakudoshi. Toukijin screamed for the blood of his "brother", and he was not about to say no to his sword.

The two fought forgetting about everyone else around them. The detachment might have been young, but the young detachment lacked in experience he made up for in speed. This angered Sesshomaru to no end.

He was not about to let some snivelling little brat best him.

Although he did enjoy the battle, he had bigger fish to fry. He was going to kill Naraku for thinking that the half demon could best him by kidnapping his ward. This battle was now personal, and the demon lord of the west was one that delivered.

Hakudoshi was trying to strike him from behind. Children held no honor in battle these days. What was the world coming too? No, do not answer that, it was rhetorical.

Sesshomaru growled as the vermin tried to slice up his back. He snarled, "Fight me like a demon!"

The young boy laughed. Again he moved with speed that Sesshomaru's eyes had trouble following. The child was moving at such a pace that he could almost see multiple entities of the same person.

He closed his eyes. He could hear the sound of wind against the child's weapon. That would be the bastard's downfall. He did not know that dog demons were sensitive to their surroundings. He listened for the blade, when he knew that it was in front of him, he lashed out.

He felt toukijin encounter something soft. Sesshomaru snorted and smirked. Oh, it came in contact with something; it was the young boy's heart. He pulled the sword out of the boy's chest, and tore through bone as he did so. It made a sucking noise as the sword left the body.

He would have revelled in the sound of death, but there was no time.

The vermin detachment that was Naraku fell with a dead thud. He expected to see his little friends, the demons of the underworld, but they did not come. He decided to make sure that this abomination did not come back to life, so with Toukijin he made sure the child would have a _very _hard time putting himself back together.

The grass beneath the boy's body slurped up the red liquid, and Sesshomaru could almost hear his sword cry for the taste of more blood. He looked at Toukijin watching the crimson substance run along the blade; each drop marred the green grass below. Time to finish off this evil.

He was getting bored.

He turned to look at the others. The exterminator and the monk were finishing off the puppet; the armies were trying their best to keep the demons at bay. Dead bodies littered the field. Both sides of the battle were seriously injured or killed. No one was willing to give up hope.

It was an unfamiliar word, but his brother had showed him that word. Still he did not understand the concept. A demon took what he wanted and that was that. It was either you kill or be killed. You made life what you wanted it to be, if not you died.

This notion of hope made the struggle a little easier to bear. He shrugged off the philosophical thoughts as he found the people he was scanning for.

Kouga's body was thrown upon a tree. He could see the demons from the underworld come to claim him. So the wolf couldn't cut it, he snorted with disgust. Quickly he drew his healing sword, and before anyone could see what he did, he revived the wolf demon and left to kill his real opponent.

He saw his brother exhausted. He could hear his ragged breaths as he swung the Tetsusaiga aiming for the wind scar, but the half demon kept jumping at the last second avoiding the attack. He saw that this frustrated his brother. He made his way to the scene.

He was going to finish off Naraku with his brother's help. He scoffed at the idea of the 'team' word, but it would be a start to patch up their broken and tattered relationship.

He knew that he had to attack the young girl. She smelt like nothing, like the dark abyss when the souls reached the point of no return.

Before Kanna could deflect Sesshomaru's attack, he sliced the mirror. Souls that were trapped inside flew to their appropriate bodies. Some were making their journey to the other side.

The battle between Naraku and Inuyasha stopped for a moment. Kanna stood with slight disbelief in her eyes. Naraku saw that his first detachment was no longer useful to him, so he reabsorbed her into himself. He felt power return to him.

Naraku called for Kohaku. He heard the cry from the demon exterminator and gave it no other thought.

The young boy dressed in the exterminator's attire approached his master. In a swift motion, Naraku took the remaining jewel fragment from the boy's back. Naraku and everyone around them watched in horror as the jewel pieces fused together making the jewel complete again.

Before anyone could make an attempt to grab the jewel, Naraku swallowed it.

Inuyasha flew into a rage. He attacked Naraku with new force. Sesshomaru took his eyes off his brother to watch the female exterminator run to the body. He could smell her tears and he wrinkled his nose.

He could tell that the boy was dying, no correction he was dead. He had been for a while now. The shard that was embedded in his back was the only thing that was keeping him alive. Now without the shard, nature was taking its course.

For that brief moment he took his eyes off his brother, he missed everything. It looked as if his brother was going to win. Somehow, the tables turned in an instant.

Time slowed.

Inuyasha was slicing off tentacles and they were regenerating before his eyes.

He ran to help his brother. He tried to scream out Inuyasha's name, but it was too late. His brother never saw the appendage that attacked from behind. The tentacle pierced his chest. Sesshomaru watched in horror as Inuyasha's body was torn to shreds. The first tentacle that pierced his heart removed it completely from his body.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tensaiga. He felt the pulse, but then it stopped. He watched in horror as the bastard took Inuyasha's bloody heart and ate it in front of their eyes. That is why Tensaiga stopped. He could not revive a body with no heart.

The whole battlefield stopped. Both sides stared at the event that just happened. Naraku tore off Inuyasha's head.

Reality sunk in when Sesshomaru expected Inuyasha to cry, or lash out, but only silence filled the air.

The sound of bones snapping and popping and the ripping of muscle and tissue was the only sound heard, not even a single breath could be heard from the dog demon's sensitive ears.

Naraku held up Inuyasha's head and started to laugh. His brother's once golden eyes now stared into space, looking a dull yellow.

They had the look of someone broken.

* * *

AN:Evil I know it couldn't be helped…flame and threaten away I know it's in the heat of the moment! Besides it could be worse, it could have been a cliff hanger!! However, I decided to be nice. I know he's dead, but I posted early so I get credit right? Remember to review!! I love reviews and broken inus. laughs that almost rhymes, but it sounds more like a rap. shakes head I'm sick!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: here's the last chapter!! Oh, I'm only going to say this once as I place a giant grin on my face, **INUYASHA is DEAD, and NO, he is NOT coming back**! Reason for killing him? Cause I could, and I wanted to see your reaction…is that a good enough reason?

All stories, if continued far enough, end in death,

and he is no true storyteller who would keep that from you.

—Ernest Hemingway

* * *

**Last time**

The whole battlefield stopped. Both sides stared at the event that just happened. Naraku tore off Inuyasha's head.

Reality sunk in when Sesshomaru expected Inuyasha to cry, or lash out, but only silence filled the air.

The sound of bones snapping and popping and the ripping of muscle and tissue was the only sound heard, not even a single breath could be heard from the dog demon's sensitive ears.

Naraku held up Inuyasha's head and started to laugh. His brother's once golden eyes now stared into space, looking a dull yellow.

They had the look of someone broken.

* * *

**Now**

Chapter 16

Kagome could move her eyes, but it felt like she was run over by a semi. In fact, she had taken a plunge from a hundred feet in the air. So the theory was proven correct, what goes up must come down. Except no one told her the 'down' would have hurt this much. She briefly wondered why she wasn't dead. She had read about people jumping to their deaths, but for some reason she was alive.

She almost wished she were dead. She was using her miko powers to heal herself, but she knew it was going to take a long time. She tried to cry out, yet her voice failed her. She could barely move her eyes, but it was the least she could do.

She watched as Sesshomaru beat Hakudoshi, and she saw Naraku take the shard out of Kohaku's back. Her heart hurt more than Inuyasha's betrayal could ever. Her best friend's brother was dying and there was nothing she could do. If only she could move, if only she could cry out. If she could have done something… but no, she was trapped in a mortal body that was slowly repairing itself.

Getting frustrated at not having the ability to harness more of her power, she witnessed, no she refused to see what was in front of her eyes. He couldn't be dead. He was still alive, if only she would wake up from this sick dream. She screamed in her head for her to wake up, to find Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, to hear Sango slap Miroku for placing his hands on her backside. Anything but what she was seeing.

Naraku held up Inuyasha's head like it was a trophy. There was no denying what she saw. There was nothing even Sesshomaru could do to bring him back. Naraku had eaten his heart.

Naraku, the name alone was snarled with venom in Kagome's head. The half demon was laughing at the horrified faces that looked at him. Kagome wanted to scream at him, to kill him with her bare hands. He took away her best friend, her first crush, her first love. He was not coming back.

Her weak body spilled out tears. She was not able to move. Why could she could cry at a time like this but she couldn't get up and fight?

She knew that Inuyasha had to die, she changed the timeline, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this! He was supposed to live; she changed the future! Why were the gods so cruel? What did she do to deserve this? She loved everyone that she came across: friend or foe.

She lied there helpless as she witnessed others around her take up their weapons and fight. She heard Sango cry out in outrage at what Naraku did to her little brother. Tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks and she witnessed the unbearable.

Sango had thrown away her large boomerang for her sword. Silently Kagome wished her friend strength to keep fighting. Sango's thrusts became wilder as she became more enraged and frantic to make a hit on Naraku. Kagome wanted to scream at Sango to back off, to cool down, but even her silent warning came too late.

Naraku knocked the sword out of her hand, and threw her into a tree. She couldn't see the damage, but she heard it. Sango hit the tree with a gurgling thump. Then Kagome could hear a cracking sound. It seemed Naraku hit her with such force that Sango split the tree into two.

She heard Miroku's cry of outrage, and Kagome knew that Sango was dead. Kagome was almost lost to despair. She tried to fight against the pain in her body. She was cursing herself for being so weak. If only she had gotten back a little sooner, if only the army headed in the right direction, too many ifs.

Miroku's strangled cry of 'wind tunnel' was the last straw. She felt the impending doom of his fate and his curse. She knew that Miroku would not want to live if there was no Sango. The swirling winds came from Miroku's air void. Demons, good and bad, were being sucked into the tunnel as Miroku made his last and only attempt to kill Naraku once and for all.

Kagome looked at Naraku and saw that he was smiling. She wanted to scream at him, but only a mangled cry came from her throat. Naraku held up his last hive and threw it into the void. Miroku didn't even try to avoid the wasps; he sucked them in. The poisons were taking effect on his body. Still, he didn't care. He was still trying to kill the half demon.

She could finally move her head. She saw his skin turn a sickly yellow from the toxins destroying his body. She pleaded with him to stop, but she knew he could not hear her. She saw him drop to his knees, but he still refused to give up. His will to destroy Naraku flowed too strongly in his veins. She could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. The winds howled and swirled as Miroku's wind tunnel consumed him. The poison in his body no longer offered the will to keep fighting.

The wind stilled to the point where it stopped. Even the air in the battlefield became heavy as it mourned another loss.

She witnessed the death of her last friend and something in her snapped.

She no longer felt the pain that restricted her movements. She felt nothing but hatred and the heavy sorrow of seeing her friends lying on the battlefield broken and dead.

Kagome stood. The wind tunnel became nothing, the void in his hand disappeared as a sign that Miroku was really dead. Sango was mangled against the tree, her head was bleeding and its contents spilled onto the ground. Inuyasha's remains were dumped like yesterday's trash at Naraku's side.

Behind her Shippo was lying unconscious. She didn't know what happened to him, but she knew that it was better if Shippo never witnessed the death of his friends.

Rage filled Kagome to a new height. The demon armies were slaughtering their opponents. Kagome's vision became blurred as power filled her.

Naraku finally took notice of her and began to laugh. Kagome wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Kagome stood to her full height and took a step towards him. Suddenly the battlefield grew eerily quiet.

"And then there was one." Naraku boasted.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Protector of the sacred jewel of four souls, direct descendant of its creator, high priestess of the sun goddess, and I demand that you return what is rightfully mine." Kagome's voice laced with power and spoke of death. She was no longer afraid, she only felt numb. She didn't care anymore. She would succumb to the powers, as long as she didn't have to feel, she didn't care.

She stared straight through him, and the half demon Naraku only laughed harder. His eyes slanted he glared at her trying to knock her of her metaphysical horse. This trick would not work with her. He snorted with disgust at her. "You think I will really hand the shards over to you? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I gave you a chance half-breed, and I was _trying _to be nice." She saw the snarl form on his lips. Kagome extended her hand, "Now return to me what is my birth rite."

The air around Naraku glowed a bright pink as the fragments Naraku had swallowed earlier tore at his insides. He dropped to his knees as the shards flew out of his body.

The painted marble crumbled as the fake jewel left his body, but the real shards flew to Kagome's outstretched hand.

The fragments danced and swirled around Kagome before they all fused together becoming whole once again. She heard Naraku snarl. It was time to kill the bastard once and for all.

She called out to Sesshomaru and he came to her side. She told him to pick up Tetsusaiga and attack him from the air. He was not allowed to touch the ground.

He was hesitant, but Sesshomaru did as Kagome commanded. He started to attack Naraku from the air. Sesshomaru made sure that the half-breed stayed on the ground. Kagome gripped onto the jewel, and she felt her body surge with power. Her eyes, once pink, had now flared white with raw power.

The ground beneath her shook as an unseen force made its way to Naraku. He was trapped. Sesshomaru prevented him from taking to the air, and Kagome purified the very ground he was standing on.

The combined forces disintegrated the half demon until there was only ash. That was the only thing left that was once Naraku. Naraku's army soon followed suit.

Kagome waved her hand through the air; both armies fell to the ground. The demons with malice in their hearts were purified from the inside out, while the rest were knocked out, with her healing powers repairing their damaged bodies.

Silently to herself she said, "And then there was none."

Only a few remained standing. Sesshomaru stood beside her. They both stood in silence. Yukiro, Kouga, Soun and Genma were the only ones left wake. The four made their way over to Kagome.

Kouga was the first one to break the silence. "So now what?"

The three other demon lords look at Kouga with disbelief, but only rolled their eyes in answer.

"Now you will all go home and talk about a united peace. Sesshomaru will revive whom he can. He is not death's master remember that. He answers to a higher calling and cannot do your bidding. You three will rule with friendship and peace. I will return to where I am needed." The white power faded from her eyes, returning them to the normal chocolate color.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in response to Kagome's orders.

Kagome blushed, "I saw visions of the future, and if you remember what has happened today you will avoid it. You all have fought hard today and deserve some peace and happiness."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands in his own and professed his undying love for her. He told her to come back with her to the den where they could live together and grow old. Kagome wanted to cry. It would be at this point, where Inuyasha could come in and stop Kouga, but now there was no Inuyasha.

Now was not the time for tears. She would shed them in private; she would mourn them and honor them with the respect they deserve.

Yukiro, who stood as a bystander throughout the entire battle, finally spoke. "You three," He looked at Soun, Genma and Kouga, "Go and gather the dead, bury them with the honor they deserve. Today's battle shall be written down so that history will never repeat itself. When telling the story to future generations, all mention of Kagome will be omitted. She has suffered enough and does not need some foolish demon coming after her." The trio nodded and set out.

Kagome picked up Shippo. She smoothed out his hair and kissed his forehead. Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome while he slept. Sesshomaru looked at his brother's sword in his hand.

"You knew that this was going to happen," He stated when they were out of earshot.

Kagome nodded her head. "It wasn't supposed to end this way. I thought I could change it. There are some destinies that you can change and others are fated to end a certain way. Inuyasha's was one of them."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you." Kagome cocked her head to the side. He saw her question and decided to answer it. "You gave me back my arm, my brother, and now his sword. That was the reasoning that you mixed our blood together because you knew that Inuyasha would die and someone would have to be able to wield the Tetsusaiga in order to defeat Naraku."

Kagome nodded. She saw Yukiro and knew that it was time to go. "Can I ask one more thing from you?"

She saw Sesshomaru ponder her question before nodding. "I would like you to raise Shippo. He might not be Inuyasha's son, but he was raised and treated as if he were. He lost his real parents, and now them," She nodded to the corpses of her friends. "He's all alone again."

She held Shippo out to him. Sesshomaru was at war with his thoughts before taking the small demon out of her arms. A sigh of relief left her body. Yukiro told her that it was time to go. She nodded in understanding.

The demon lords came together once again. They asked what was going to happen to the jewel, but before Kagome could answer Yukiro told them that it was for the best if no one knew. That way no one would come looking for it.

Yukiro transformed into his true form. He became a blob of energy. He no longer held a tangible form. He engulfed Kagome with his energy and they were gone.

Sesshomaru looked around the battlefield. He would leave the bodies for the other three to clean up, but decided against it when he saw the fox and priestess' friends. He would bury them personally with the honor they deserved. Somehow, he almost wished that Tensaiga pulsed, that their deaths wouldn't have to leave him with this burden.

Nevertheless, nothing came from the sword. There was no pulse; there was not even a hum. Therefore, the only thing he could do was place their graves in a place of high respect and honor.

Inside a lone tear escaped the confines of his ice exterior for his brother. Today Inuyasha was not a half-breed that brought shame and dishonor to his family. Today Inuyasha was his brother, his comrade, and his equal. He only wished that their understanding came sooner.

Sesshomaru sneered. Fate was cruel and sadistic. He placed Tetsusaiga along side his other swords, and started to gather the bodies of the dead to be brought home.

Yukiro floated next to Kagome as the walked from Kaede's village to the well. The old priestess had taken the deaths of her friends pretty hard. The village mourned their protector. To them Inuyasha wasn't a half demon or an outcast, to them he was their saviour. She felt a sense of pride as she gathered her strength to walk back to the well.

The walk back was made in silence as tears finally started to flow down her face. She hoped that they would find peace in the next life. If anyone deserved happiness, it was them.

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Yukiro asked her to take out the jewel. Kagome took out the jewel and noticed that it was turning dark. She gasped horrified. He told her that feeling this much pain was tainting the jewel, this was something he was afraid to tell her. It floated out of her hand.

Yukiro told her that he would look after it until after she had finished mourning. He would take it back to where it was created and guard it there until she could come and retrieve it.

Feeling numb tired, and depressed she nodded her head. Despite Yukiro having no physical form, she felt the comfort of his aura. She didn't care what happened next; she no longer cared at all.

The jewel was a curse, a plague on its protector, and Kagome did not want anymore to do with it ever again. Jumping into the well and left the Warring States Era, never to return.

* * *

AN: That's it. **THE END**. I hoped you liked it! Yup people the adventure is OVER. This was the last stop, so I hope you all enjoyed the ride, it's been a blast. Once again, I thank you all for the reviews! I made it to 100 and I'm grateful! Please leave a lasting review on the way out.


End file.
